Unexpected Love
by Almicah
Summary: AU - Arizona and Callie meet at boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's POV**

I can't believe I'm sitting on this freaking plane right now. I mean so what I slept with George. It's not like I got pregnant or anything. I do get it, I really do, we're catholic and catholics don't have sex before marriage. Just because I did, doesn't really give them the right to ship me off to an all-girl boarding school. George isn't even my boyfriend anymore after what he did to me. Now I am getting punished for having sex with a guy that cheated on me 2 days after taking my virginity. What am I suppose to do over there? My parents won't have to worry that I am going to have a love life at least.

"_Miss, can I get something for you_?" The flight attending asks me with an unnatural perky voice.

"_Can you ask the pilot to turn the plane and go back to Miami?"_ I say with a bit bitchy voice. Maybe I'm being harsh but this is really not a good day for me.

The poor flight attendant just turns around with a confused face.

I guess she won't ask him to turn around the plane.

**Arizona's POV**

Standing outside the school I still can't believe I'm going to go to the same school for more than 6 months. As an army brat, you get to see all kinds of places and meet all kinds of people, but I have gone to 15 schools in 10 years. Finally my parents agreed to let me go to boarding school. The best part is that it's an all-girl school.

"_Wow this is a really, really huge school!"_ I say without thinking that I'm not the only person on the quad.

"_It sure is, I'm new here, are you new here? Because you look lost and I think that you should know that you're not the only new person here. Maybe you're not new; maybe you just haven't realized before that this is a really huge school. My name is Lexie by the way and I'm going to shut up now."_

My god that girl can ramble, she's worse than me. Not only can she ramble, but she's cute and blonde. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"_I'm Arizona Robbins and I am new here. I am so excited to start here."_ Getting to know Lexie is going to be interesting too. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts right now but I can't help myself.

"_I am too but I'm going to miss my boyfriend Mark. We are only going to see each other on weekend's and he has a previous history of being a man-whore so I don't think that our relationship is going to last. Now I'm rambling again, I'm sorry you probably don't even care about my love life."_

And there it was. Boyfriend. Mark. Straight girl. Being at an all-girl school gives me better odds of finding another girl that likes girls but still it's going to be hard. I am not going to turn some straight girl gay with my blue eyes, dimples and perfect body. No Robbins, no newborns for you.

"_Well I guess I'll see you later Arizona? At the party for the newcomers tonight, you are going right it's mandatory I think?"_ She asks me with a beautiful smile.

"_Yeah I'll see you tonight Lexie." _Such a shame, that hot and straight.

**Callie's POV**

So, here I am at the Northbrook School in the middle of nowhere with just girls. After standing and just looking at the school, I decide to make the best of it and just find my room. Hopefully I won't get some annoying chick as a roommate. After walking around for a while I finally find my room that has two beds and two desks but it's empty. I don't get why my dad didn't pay extra for a single room. At least we have our own bathroom and a TV.

After finally finding my name on the list I also saw that my roommates name is Arizona Robbins which is a pretty odd name, but my name is Calliope Iphigenia Torres so I shouldn't say much. I just have this creepy feeling that my roommate is going to be some religious chick that collects frogs or something. Either that or she is going to be like my roommate at band camp last year. Sydney Heron was the most annoying and most perky person I have ever met. Maybe even the perkiest person alive. I just wanted to shove that oboe up her ass, that's how annoying she was. I was really surprised that Cristina Yang didn't shove a trumpet up her ass.

Cristina on the other hand is the bitterest person I've met. I haven't been away for 2 days and already I miss my friends back home. Now I have to find new friends and being the girl that eats her hair in the back of the classroom doesn't make me the most fascinating person that everybody wants to be friends with.

I can see that the room is completely empty which means that the Alaska chick hasn't arrived yet. Maybe she won't come here and I'll get the room for myself. I decide to unpack and just keep my things on my side of the room. These following years are going to be just fine if I let them. I'm going to do my best to keep my grades up and maybe my parents will come to their senses and let me come home early.

The room doesn't even have air-conditioning so I come to the conclusion to change my clothes into something thinner. I take of my shirt and now I'm just standing in a lacy black bra. It's funny really, I bought the bra for George's sake and then I forgot it at his place and his mom called my mom to tell her that her daughter should come and get her bra. One week later here I am in the bra and no boyfriend. I am not going to get any action here.

**Arizona's POV**

I am trying to find my name in the list but it's impossible since they have made a list going by the numbers of the rooms instead of in alphabetical order. Finally after flipping 10 pages I find myself which isn't that hard having a name like Arizona. My roommates name is Calliope Torres. The name sounds hot; hopefully she is as hot as her name.

When I get to the room I just walk in to see a hot and I mean hot Latina standing in a black bra and shorts. She doesn't see me at first. She has beautiful raven hair, tanned skin and a really nice rack if I'm going to be honest.

"_Definitely as hot as the name."_ Shit, she was not supposed to hear that. Why can't I think today without saying it out loud?

"_Excuse me? What's hot?"_ She says with a surprised look on her face. She puts on a shirt with some nice cleavage and still just looks at me.

Say something Arizona, like now this instant. Oh no I can feel my face turning red and I am starting to sweat. Just say something anything is better than standing here like a crazy person.

"_Uhm the room is as hot as the name of the school."_ What was that? Maybe she'll go with it.

"_The school's name is Northbrook you know that right?"_ She's looking at me really intensely like she's trying to figure something out and I can see that she is smiling with her eyes. Her dark eyes that I wish I could take a swim in. Stop thinking like that Arizona and answer the question.

"_Uhm yeah right I know that, well sometimes the brooks in the northern part of the US can be pretty hot and well the school's name is Northbrook and the room is hot so that's the only reason I said that."_

What is wrong with me? Why am I rambling this much? I never have problems talking with girls, I'm Arizona Robbins my middle names could be hot and awesome. I don't get nervous and sweaty. However this girl is having some weird effect on me. She is just so perfect.

**Callie's POV**

Okay this girl has some issues. What's up with the rambling, blushing and the sweating? Sure I get the sweating, it's hot in here. Brooks in the northern part of the US can be pretty hot? I am just going to drop this one. For some reason I feel like that wasn't the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"_Okay, good to know if I ever go to a brook in the north."_ I can see that her face softens and she stops looking like she's going to faint.

After the awkwardness she gives me a cute dimpled smile and her whole face lights up. Her blue eyes are so intense. Wait did I just think the word cute? About a girl? That was weird.

"_I'm Callie Torres, nice to meet you"_ I stretch out my arm.

"_Arizona Robbins"_ She says and gives me a handshake. The handshake seems like it's going on forever and she's not letting go and I somehow feel like I don't want her to let go. Like I said or thought - weird. Finally we snap out of it.

"_Wait wasn't your name Calliope? Or did they do some kind of spelling mistake. I swear the people here are so stupid."_ I can't help myself from laughing at her.

"_The people here are stupid, but my name is Calliope, I just don't let anybody call me that except for my father."_ I say while I remember being teased from the first grade to this day for my name.

"_Not all of the people are stupid right? Well I'm sorry Callie; I won't call you that in that case."_ She says with a pout. So damn cute. There it was again, what is wrong with me? I'm badass I don't use the word cute, especially not on a girl.

"_No it's fine you can call me that, I mean if you're stuck with the name Arizona the least I can do is let you call me Calliope."_ I don't know why, but hearing her say Calliope makes all the bad memories of my name go away. For the first time I hear someone except for my parents say it in a non-teasing way.

"_Hey I like my name_ and _good because I would have called you that anyway. So are you going to the party tonight?"_

"_Yeah it's mandatory right?"_ I say with a sigh, I really don't feel in a party-mood.

"_Yeah it is, fun right? It is going to be super I can't wait to meet everybody."_ She is so perky, but not in a Sydney Heron kind of way. She isn't annoying, she is cute. I am not going to fight myself anymore. Fine I think she's cute, but that's all. Maybe this party isn't going to be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arizona's POV**

After I take a walk to see the surroundings which are pretty amazing, I decide to head back and change for the party. During the walk I couldn't stop thinking about Calliope. Walking in on her changing and staring at her like a crazy person couldn't have been more awkward, but I don't regret it. Even if she thinks I'm a freak it was so worth it. The handshake was amazing, I felt electricity but I have a feeling that she's straight. This in other words means that she's off limits.

The last time I tried to turn a straight girl gay it went really bad. Her name was Jen and we were friends for a while before I told her that I was gay. After some time she started to act differently around me, somehow flirtier. We kissed and she got to experiment a little before she realized she wasn't gay, she was just curious. By that time I had already fallen for her and it was too hard to be friends after that.

I really don't want the same thing to happen with Calliope. So I'm just going to walk back to the room and ignore that she is a hot, and by that I mean _really_ hot, latina with dark eyes that melt you, beautiful raven hair and curves to kill for.

Nope just ignore it Arizona, the school has 500 students and all of them are girls. You'll find a few gay ones eventually. None of them will probably be as sexy as Calliope, but you'll find a decent one.

**Callie's POV**

Arizona asked me if I wanted to go for a walk with her but I said no. It's not that I didn't want to take a walk with her; it's just that I'm exhausted I mean I flew from Florida to Idaho. Meeting Arizona was - interesting. She's perky but in a good way, I think that we are going to get along. For some reason I felt something during our handshake. I really don't know what it was it was strange, that was too in a good way. I've never felt something like that around a girl. I like boys, always have always will. I just don't understand why I'm having this mental argument with myself right now.

Arizona is probably going to come back soon so I decide to take a shower so she doesn't have to wait longer. I grab a towel and go into the shower. While standing and washing my hair I can't stop thinking about the curly haired blonde. The way she rambled and blushed made me believe that there was more to the whole brook story than she said it was.

I get out of the shower and I[deleted 'm] try to decide what to wear. I have two options really, a black dress or a red dress. Suddenly I hear the door open and Arizona comes in.

**Arizona's POV**

When I come back and open the door I can see Calliope standing in the middle of the room in a towel only. I can only imagine my face right now, my jaw is dropped and I'm feeling the redness coming to my face.

"_I…ah…hi Callie..Calliope..Callie hi"_ Oh man this is not going good.

"_Hi Arizona, are you okay? You look like you don't feel so good." _She says with a concerned face and she moving closer to me. Suddenly I can feel that she's holding her palm on my forehead.

"_Yeah..uhm I'm fine, really it's just so hot in here. Don't you think it's hot in here?"_ I can't say the truth. Which is that I just want to rip the towel of her and do things to her that probably would give the school reason to expell me.

"_Well you don't have a fever at least and to answer your question it is a bit hot in here."_ She says and moves back, thank god. Having her so close to me where I can smell her vanilla scent it's intoxicating. Oh god why is my roommate the hottest girl in the school? It's only a matter of time before I won't be able to control myself around her anymore.

She's still standing and looking in between two dresses really focused. Her hair is so long and wet it just gives me butterflies in my stomach. Maybe a cold shower will help me get over her at least for a few minutes.

"_I was thinking of taking a shower now if it's okay with you?"_ I am so stupid why would she have a problem with it?

"_Yeah go ahead"_ She says without even turning around.

I can't say that I'm not sad that she doesn't give me some attention at least. I get it I really do; she's straight which is reason enough for her not to look at me.

**Callie's POV**

She is acting so strange and I don't know why. She's all nervous and stuff around me. Which makes me nervous; I don't get nervous I'm Callie Torres aka badass. Somehow I feel something for her that isn't normal for me. I'm not into girls but somehow this one is so intriguing. I can't think like this so when she asks me if it's okay if she takes a shower I don't even turn around. If I ignore her maybe it'll pass and I can go back to my old self.

After she walks in to the shower I try to make up my mind which dress I'm going to wear. Which one would Arizona prefer? No Callie, we just decided to ignore Arizona and now I'm a crazy person having discussions in my head. She would go for the red one since she's colorful; no she would choose the black one since she's sexy. Did I just think that she's sexy? That's no biggie I mean she is sexy a blind person would see it. I can think my roommate is sexy, it's not like I'm going to do something about it. Maybe if I take a walk I'll take her out of my head. It would be nice for me to see the surroundings. Idaho is a beautiful state according to my dad. He has never been to Idaho but the brochure said that it was beautiful so that means it is right?

30 minutes later

I'm back from my walk and the brochure was right. It is beautiful here, I haven't seen the rest of the state, but this little part of it was nice. Arizona on the other hand still is in my head. Maybe I should just try to distract myself with some math. Her cute dimples can't be in my head while I'm doing math. I don't multitask while doing math. By the way where is she? It's been like forever since she went into the bathroom, maybe I should check if she's okay. Maybe she fell or something.

**Arizona's POV**

"_Arizona, are you in there? Is everything okay? I'm starting to worry a little; you've been in there for a while now."_ She asks with sincere concern in her voice and I can't help but smile. She cares about me and whether I'm okay or not. I have been in here for a long time but that's because I had to take a really long and cold shower to cool off. The funny thing is that I get turned on again just by hearing her speak.

"_Yeah everything's okay, I just felt like taking a long shower after my trip here." _I open the door and go out having both my body and head wrapped in towels. I can see that she's looking at me and having a mischievous grin. She looks like her mind is going on overdrive and she looks at me like no one ever has before.

"_Screw it!"_ She says and before I know what's happening her lips are on mine. I'm so surprised that she is kissing me since I was sure that she was straight, but I was clearly wrong. Maybe I turned her gay for real. I decide to just go with it so I deepen the kiss and before I know it the kiss is over. Our foreheads are leaning against each other and her brown eyes are on my blue ones. She gives me a quick kiss before she takes off my towel. Now I'm standing here naked in front of her and I should be a bit embarrassed, but I'm not it just feels so natural. She is looking at me with such lust in her eyes. She turns her body to her bed and just looks over her shoulder.

"_Are you coming or what?"_ I think I am going to die, she is asking me to come to bed with her and she acts like it's the most natural thing in the world to say.

"_Uhm..mhmm…" _ Are the only "words" I can form right now.

"…_Arizona…Arizona" *Bang Bang* "..Arizona! __You're starting to freak me out here, you're making strange sounds in there."_

Of course it was a daydream. Only in my dreams would Callie go for me. Don't get me wrong I'm hot but not that hot I think. However I'll make the dream come true. Tonight we're going to go to the party and someone probably has a bottle of vodka for the punch and I'll get my Calliope. I'm not going to get her drunk and take advantage of her or anything even if it sounds tempting. It's just if I have some liquid courage then I'm going to be able to relax a bit more around her without making a complete fool out of myself. I've been quiet for a while now and I can hear her banging. I should probably say something now.

"_Yeah I'm fine; I'll be out in a sec. I got some water in my ears so I didn't hear you." _I say with a shaky voice. What kind of lame excuse is that? Water in my ears, I'm so in trouble right now she's on to me.

"_Oh okay, well take your time and if you need something I'm out here." _She says and I'm glad that she didn't ask any follow up questions. I like that about her, she doesn't want to make me more uncomfortable than she senses I already am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie's POV**

Well that was strange, especially the sounds she was making. So I decided to let it slide, maybe I didn't have to know _why_ she made them. However it was a bit of a turn on hearing them - strange I know.

I pick out the black dress since it is more low-cut. I am wearing my hair down and I didn't go heavy on the make-up. Just some blush and mascara to highlight my eyes. I probably should make a good first impression on the people. I'm hardcore but still I always end up sitting in the back of the class and eat my hair for some reason. It's my badassness that scares off people, they just can't handle being around someone so much more badass than them. Still I have the low self-esteem, so I just sit in the back.

I decide to put on my D&G perfume just for show off. Usually I don't like to show off my parents money but this school feels so preppy somehow that I have too. I can't believe we have school uniforms; I'm going to look like a total geek in it.

I hear the door open and Arizona comes out. She's wearing a pink dress that is pretty short and has some nice cleavage. She's wearing her hair down and her curls are just so adorable. I can smell her perfume it's Escada. Somehow she is so predictable with the pink dress and the fruity perfume. I wonder if she chose that dress for me. No she didn't, she's straight and I'm straight so she probably wants to impress the rest too. Not that she needs to; girls that look like her don't have to impress anyone it's done already.

"_What?"_ She asks with a big grin that is showing of her dimples. She totally caught me staring at her.

"_Uh..nothing…"_ I say and simply turn around trying to avoid her gaze.

**Arizona's POV**

Okay that was weird. First she stared at me like she wanted to rip this dress of me and then she just dissed me and turned around. Maybe the dress doesn't look as good on me as I think it does. I just don't get why she's playing so hot and cold all of the time. I mean I wish that she's gay too, but it's hard to read her when she's sending me these mixed signals. I just have to be brave and go for it and I'll see then if she's gay or not. I know which buttons to push.

"_You look really really nice Calliope."_ I say trying to make her somehow realize that I am being flirty.

"_Uhm..thanks Arizona, you look nice too."_ She says and I can see her blush a little.

"_Thanks! I really wanted to look good. I mean everybody here is privileged and I don't want them to think less of me."_ I don't know why I told her that, but somehow I wanted her to know.

"_Really?"_ She says and all I can do is nod at her before she continues.

"_I mean I didn't get that feeling at all. How come you're here then? I don't think everybody here is privileged Arizona. You shouldn't worry about those things."_ I can see she says it wanting to cheer me up.

"_Well my dad is in the military and somehow he managed to get them to pay for my tuition. I'm not poor or anything, I'm just not upper class. I'm here because I wanted to stop changing schools every six months and there aren't a lot of boarding schools for the middle class." _I want her somehow to know that I'm not like everybody else here. She's probably privileged, but she doesn't come off as it at all.

"_Wow a military kid? I did not see that coming actually."_ She laughs before continuing. _"I can tell you Arizona__,__ being privileged isn't always a good thing. It's not as fun as people think. Having a dad giving you his black Amex just so you don't disturb him while he's working 24/7 and having a mom that thinks botox is more important than her own daughter isn't as fun as it sounds. Now I sound like the 'poor little rich kid', but it really isn't the dreamy life that everybody thinks it is. They still are my family and I wouldn't trade them for the world, I would only trade the money." _She says looking pretty sad and I just want to hug her. No scratch that I want to kiss her, but I can't, not yet anyways.

"_Yeah I can understand that Calliope."_ That's all I can say and then there's silence. I honestly don't know what else to say. I should probably kill the silence now.

"_I would never think less of you."_ She says suddenly looking at me intently. I'm so focused right now that I don't even know what she is talking about.

"_Uhm..what?"_ I say with a dumbfounded face. I'm such a failure, I was supposed to seduce her and now I look like a dumb blonde.

"_I just…I mean I would never think less of you because you don't have stacks of money. It's not how much people have on their bank account that matters the most. It's what they have in their heart. Wow that sounded really corny now didn't it?"_ She says looking at me embarrassed and smiling softly.

"_Thanks that means a lot. Honestly it sounds corny, but I've always been a sucker for corny."_ I wink after saying it and she blushes. I think I know now how she feels about my flirting.

The conversation ends there pretty abruptly and we just decide to go to the party.

[20 minutes later]

**Callie's POV**

I can't believe I told her about my parents' money, usually that's something I avoid talking about. I just hope she doesn't think I'm a spoiled brat now. When I said that I sounded like the poor little rich kid, she didn't deny it. I however wanted her to know that I don't care about money at all.

When we walk in the ballroom I see all of the people that I'm going to spend the next few years with. There are teachers, students and a lot of catering people in here. A catering servant comes up to us with appetizers. Arizona makes a funny face at them, but takes one un-willingly.

"_What the hell is this?"_ She says with a frown and a little disgust.

"_Welcome to the dark side Arizona." _I say with a wink and she bursts out laughing.

"_What?_" I ask with a smile.

"_Seriously Callie? You're quoting the O.C?"_ She says with a bright smile.

"_Well I always had a crush on Seth."_ I really did. There was always something so attractive about his funny humor. The fact that he loved videogames and comic books was nice too.

"_Really? I always had a thing for Ryan and his badassness. He's probably the only guy I ever felt like that for."_ She says and I can see a change in her face instantly, like she caught herself saying something she shouldn't have said. The only guy she ever felt like that for. Well that explains the flirting and staring. I don't get the chance to say anything before a blonde girl walks up to us.

"_Hi Arizona, remember me? I'm Lexie we met today."_ She says with a smile.

"_Hi of course I remember you Lexie."_ Arizona says with a smile that I'm not really satisfied with. Am I jealous? I really feel like a third wheel right now. I mean Lexie doesn't really give Arizona any stares, but Arizona's eyes are all over Lexie's body. I consider just walking away, but I don't get the chance before Arizona wakes up.

"_Uhm Lexie this is Callio…eh Callie."_ Thank God. The last thing that I need is everybody knowing that my name is Calliope. I mouth a thank you to her and she just nods.

"_Hi Callie it's nice to meet you."_ She says with a big smile.

"_Nice to meet you too Lexie are you new here too?"_ I might as well give her some small talk.

"_Yes I just arrived today. I'm going to go and get my roommate I think you guys are going to like her."_

With that she leaves and now Arizona and I are just standing in complete silence. I feel like I should say something especially about the whole one guy thing, but somehow I don't want to pressure her into telling me something. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. I don't know how long we are just standing there looking at the crowd, but I'm really glad to see Lexie returning. She has a tall skinny blonde with her.

"_So guys__,__ this is Teddy, my roomie. Teddy this is Callie and Arizona. They just arrived today too."_ Talk about over enthusiastic.

"_Hi Teddy, it's nice to meet you."_ Arizona and I say in unison which is pretty strange. We all start laughing and I just can't stop looking at Arizona and how cute her laugh is.

"_Yeah it's nice to meet you too. I think that you guys are the first sane people I __have met__ today."_ She says with a smile.

"_Heey! What about me?"_ Lexie asks with a disappointed face.

"_You're really nice Lexie, but I don't want to lie to you. You're not so sane."_ She says trying to make Lexie feel better. This strangely enough is working because Lexie is beaming.

"_Yeah you're right. Well I'm really hungry now__.__ Teddy, let's go."_ With that she grabs Teddy and walks away. Now Arizona and I are standing alone again.

**Arizona's POV**

Well Teddy seemed nice and Lexie looked really beautiful tonight. I looked like a fool staring at her and I could feel the tension from Calliope. If I didn't know better I would actually think that she was a little jealous. This honestly makes me happy. Thank God for Lexie's rescue before however. I could feel Calliope's questioning stare after I slipped and said that Ryan was the only guy I ever felt something for. It wasn't even a real person. It was a tv-character. I want to tell her I'm gay, but I want to wait a bit first.

"_Do you want a drink Calliope?"_ I ask.

"_Uhm..sure, but I don't think they serve alcohol."_ She says with a frown.

"_Well someone probably __brought__ good old Jack Daniels with them and made the punch better."_ I say with a wink and walk away.

I was right of course. I poured some in two glasses and tasted it. I could feel that someone put in a whole bottle and it honestly was too strong, but I'm going to need the liquid courage. Usually I don't do alcohol, but Calliope makes me really nervous. I return with the glasses and give one to her. She tastes it and starts to cough.

"_Geeez Arizona what is this? It's too much alcohol in it."_ She says and I can see that her eyes are tearing up because of the strength of the drink. I just laugh it off.

"_Oh come on Calliope, have you looked at the people here? Lexie and Teddy are the only we've met and I have a strong feeling that they are the only normal ones here. The rest just look like the girls from mean girls."_ I say and trying to convince her. I'm not promoting alcohol or anything, but we both are going to need to be pretty drunk for me to be able to come clean to her. She looks at me and the frown changes to a smile.

"_Yeah you're probably right Arizona."_ She downs her drink. _"Refill?"_ She asks me and takes my glass and moves over to the punch bowl.

[2 hours later]

Now I really feel like I'm at the top. These last two hours we had a lot of fun and while I went to the ladies room well the bathroom since it's an all-girl school Calliope went out. I go out to the garden and I see her standing there just looking out over the lake.

"_Hi."_ I say when I approach her, she just looks out on the water and I suddenly get a bit worried.

"_Is everything okay? Do you feel sick? I shouldn't have made you drink that much."_ I say and I feel bad because I gave her that much to drink.

"_No Arizona you didn't make me drink too much, I feel fine. I'm just taking in the view. Just look at the moonlight reflecting at the water and the night is so clear that you can see every star in the sky. Isn't it beautiful?"_ She asks without taking her eyes of the water. I don't even look at the lake I just look at her and I'm taking in her beauty.

"_It really is."_ I'm looking at her and she turns around to face me with a smile. We are standing facing each other now and I can feel the tension we're making. She licks her lips and just looks deeply in my eyes. It's now or never Arizona. I lean in and our lips just brush against each other at first. I can feel her strawberry lip gloss. Before I know it the kiss is more than just lips brushing against each other, I grab her by the waist and continue kissing her. She's actually kissing me back, but before I know it she just pushes me away.

"_I...I'm sorry I can't do this Arizona."_ She says with sadness in her eyes and just turns around and runs over to our dorm.

What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie's POV****  
**

I'm running over across the garden as fast as I can considering I'm wearing heels. Why is this campus so big? I run and run, but somehow it's like those dreams when you just run, but never reach a destination. Suddenly I trip and now I can't find one of my shoes in the darkness. Honestly I don't care I just want to get back to my room. I run into the building and quickly go in to the room.

As I look in the mirror that you see immediately when you walk in and you can tell that I've been crying. I just don't remember when. Maybe it was while I was running. My face is all red, so are my eyes and the mascara has just made my whole face black. I'm just glad that we live on the first floor and that nobody saw me. WE live on the first floor. As in Arizona and I. SHIT!

She's going to be back any minute now and what am I suppose to do? I haven't even processed what happened. One minute I was looking at the view and she was agreeing with me that it was nice until I noticed that she didn't mean the lake. She meant me. I just looked at her and felt a tension. As soon as I smelt her beautiful scent I felt the urge to kiss her. Before I did she kissed me but just softly to see my reaction. Which was to kiss her back and I enjoyed it. Like really enjoyed it, I don't think I've ever felt sparks like that while kissing someone for the first time or ever.

It wasn't until she grabbed me by the waist that I realized what I was doing. I was kissing her, a girl I never thought I would do that, not only because she's a girl, but because she's nothing like me. Perky people annoy the hell out of me usually, but not her. She's different. I freaked out and now I ruined everything. The one person that's nice to me. The one person that sees the real me. The one person that I ever felt like this for after knowing them a day. Now she's the one, no scratch that just the next person in line that I've ruined things with. It hasn't always been my fault, like with George but it doesn't change the fact that it was ruined.

I was so selfish , I just ran over here without thinking about how she feels. I just left here there all alone. I need to fix this. I don't know how but I have to, unless it's too late now.

**Arizona's POV****  
**

Here I am, tried to turn a straight girl gay again and here I am hurt and alone. I should have known better I can't really blame her. However she kissed me back, what's up with that? She didn't just kiss me back, we were practically making out. So why did she freak? Okay I do get it when Joanne made a move on me I freaked too. I knew pretty early that I liked Joanne, but it wasn't real until she kissed me. Unlike Calliope I didn't just run away from Joanne. Partly because I was at my house, but also because it would be mean.

I just stand and watch out over the water and wish that I could take back these 7 minutes. I kissed her 8 minutes ago and I don't want to take it back. Not the kiss, just the freaking out. The hardest part is that we share a room. Eventually I'll have to go back since it's getting pretty chilly out here and I have a tiny dress on.

My brother Ted always said that when it comes to girls just go for it. Live for the moment and do what you feel like you should do, not what you think is better. I just wish that I could make a phone call so that he could give me some words of encouragement. I can't call him so I just try to remember words of encouragement he said before. God I miss him so much.

Now I'm walking here crying openly I just hope that no one sees me. The dorm is really far away and my feet are killing me. I'm almost there when I see a shoe that I recognize as Calliope's. I pick it up since she's probably missing it. She wasn't so drunk that she didn't notice that she dropped her shoe.

I stand in front of the door I can't go in. She's in there and what am I suppose to do. Frankly I'm fairly angry at her for leaving me like that. I wipe of the tears on my face and take a look at the mirror I have in my purse. I don't want her to see me like this. I'm a good man in a storm, not someone who cries over a girl she met less than 24 hours ago. It's just that I've never fallen for someone this quickly and now it's over.  
I just walk in and I see that she tenses when she hears the door. However she doesn't turn around, which is the least she can do. Now I'm feeling more than fairly upset, I'm really upset, like really really upset.

_"Here you go Cinderella!"_ I say with an angry voice before throwing the shoe just centimeters from her head. I wasn't really aiming at her, well maybe a little.

**Callie's POV****  
**

_"Here you go Cinderella!"_ I hear before feeling the wind that comes when she throws a shoe, my shoe, right past my head. I did hear her coming in, but I was trying to figure out what to say.

I quickly turn around and I can see she's been crying even if she's trying to hide it. Even if I did hurt her back at the lake it doesn't give her a reason to throw a shoe my way.

_"What the hell Arizona, you can't just throw a shoe at my head!"_ I say with annoyance in my voice. Now I'm a bit pissed.  
_  
__"Well it didn't really hit you in the head and you're welcome."_I can see that she's hurt.

_"Look Arizona…"_ I don't get the chance to finish the sentence before she interrupts me.

_"No Calliope its fine, really you don't have to say anything."_ I can see that she's getting tears in her eyes and inhales deeply to regain composure before continuing.

_"I made a mistake thinking you like me. Obviously you really don't so let's just forget about this okay?"_She looks at me and I honestly don't know what to say.

_"No Arizona we can't just forget about it."_ I should say something more, but I don't know what. Words aren't my strong side.

_"Fine, I'll just go to the headmistress tomorrow and tell her that I want to switch room."_I can't believe she just said that. I'm just standing here trying to figure out what to say. It feels like it's a dead end right now.

_"I'm going to go and brush my teeth and go to bed."_ With that she goes in to the bathroom and I just stand there and I'm trying to figure out what to say when she comes out.

**[10 minutes later]**

**Arizona's POV****  
**  
As I walk in to the bathroom I start to cry. I can only imagine how pathetic I look right now sitting on the cold bathroom floor crying my eyes out in a pink dress. She's out there angry at me for kissing her and its wrong. I should be mad at her for kissing me back and then just running away.

But I'm not. I can't be mad at her for some reason. I just feel hurt and now I have to change rooms with someone else. She didn't even try to convince me not to.

I brush my teeth and wash the makeup from my face. Almost everything is gone already from all of the crying anyway. I change to some shorts and a tank top and decide to just go to sleep. I just hope that the headmistress will agree on a change of rooms. She'll probably wonder why I want to change it and I should probably come up with a lie. I can't really say that I got rejected by my roommate and I can't be in the same room as her.

**Callie's POV****  
**

She opens the bathroom door and steps out, I can see that she's been crying again. I hate the fact that I'm the reason that she's been crying. Even with her eyes being redder than blood she is so beautiful.

_"Hi"_ I say softly and she just gives me a nod, passes me and now she has her back to me. I can hear her breathing being uneven like she's trying not to break down.

_"Arizona, can you listen to me for a second?"_ I beg her.

She turns around.

_"There's really nothing to say Callie."_ She used my nickname.

_"Please? I have something to say."_ I'm really trying to convince her to listen. She just gives me a nod and I take that as an ok to continue.

_"Ever since I got here Arizona I've been feeling things I've never felt before. You're the reason for those feelings, I really can't describe the way I feel around you. I just know that I don't know what to do. Not only because you're a girl, but because I've been hurt before, like real bad Arizona, by people close to me. Tonight I was just looking at you and thinking about how beautiful you were. Then you came out and kissed me and I was on cloud nine until I realized what was happening. I'm not ready for anything right now."__  
_  
I'm not quite happy with the outcome, but I had to say my reasons. She just stands there confused and with a hurt look on her face.

_"Well I listened Callie, was that all?"_ How can she be so cold to me now?

_"Almost, I also don't want you to switch rooms. I really like being with you Arizona."_ I smile at her, but her face doesn't change.

_"Is this the part where you say that we should just stay friends?"_ She says staring intently at me, I can't really tell if the sadness has changed to venom or not. I really don't know the real answer to that question. I don't feel like we're 'just' friends, I don't know what we are; it's only been a day since I met her.

_"Not really. I really like you Arizona and I don't get why we can't be friends, at least for now. Can you give me a reason?"_It feels like I'm begging her for a friendship.

_"I'm in love with you."_She says looking down at the floor, crying, it took me a few seconds to even realize what she said and I don't know what to say this is a brand new scenario. People don't fall for me, I fall for them.

_"Is that reason enough? I'm the girl who fell in love with her roommate after one day. It wasn't even a whole day, maybe just 12 hours. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. Can we just forget the whole thing happened and continue our lives, separately?"_She looks at me trying to get an answer.

_"Uhm…Y-Yeah, but you don't have to change-"_ I don't get the chance to finish the sentence.

_"Yeah I do Callie, I'm sorry okay? I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm just going to go to bed now. Good night."_With that she turns around and lies down. She's facing the wall and I sit trying to understand how I got here.

I go to the bathroom and get myself ready for bed; I take a long hard look in the mirror and can't really understand how this happened. How could I ruin this? The girl is falling for me, nobody has ever done that. I fell for George and when I told him I loved him he said that he was going to call me. Now I almost did the same thing to her.

It's not like I want to be with her because of the fact that she's falling for me, it's the whole package I want. However I'm scared, I was hurt really badly by George and I think that if this with Arizona wouldn't work out I would be even more hurt.  
I don't want her to change rooms, I really don't. With my luck I would get a crazy person to live with me. Besides I love being with Arizona and I can't imagine having her somewhere else in this dorm.

Arizona's POV**  
**  
As I'm staring at this wall and I really can't believe I told her I'm falling for her. Clearly she doesn't feel the same way for me. She wants to be friends. That's biggest load of you know what that I've heard. People say that they want to be 'just friends' to someone because they don't want the person to get hurt. What they don't know is that saying the 'f-word' is worse than telling them that they are ugly.  
I have never ever felt like this for someone after such a short period of time or at all for that matter.

Calliope is coming out of the bathroom and goes to her bed. She's facing her wall and I turn around and watch her. It sounds kind of creepy watching her, but I can't stop looking at her. I should probably get some sleep now too; I don't know how long I've been laying here.

**[[4 hours later]]**

I'm standing in the enormous hangar and I see families everywhere. Everybody looks so happy and I see the soldiers coming out and hugging their loved ones. I'm still waiting for my brother's coffin; I can't believe this is happening to me. 7 months ago he promised me he would come back; he said he never would leave me alone. He promised his pregnant fiancée that he would come back and they would get married before the baby was going to be born. Now we're standing here and waiting for a wooden box and a flag. I see the coffins being carried out and I turn to see the families crying, I can also see my own crying, my mother also having a horrified look on her face. I still remain stoic until she starts screaming. I turn around and I see my brother walking down the stairs with blood pouring from bullet wounds all over his chest. I can see Calliope too, but she's blurry.

**Callie's POV****  
**

I get woken up by hearing Arizona crying, at first I can't hear what she's saying but eventually I can.

_"No Ted please no, somebody please help him!"_ Who's Ted?

_"How could this happen to you? Please help him someone."_I can see her toss and turn in the bed crying. I don't really know what to do, should I wake her or what?

She stops saying things, now she just whimpers Ted. It hurts me hearing her so sad. Who is Ted? I can't stand it; I don't know how long she's been having this nightmare. It feels like hours but it's probably just a few minutes. It seems like it isn't going away.

_"Nooo Calliope, not you too, please help them someone."_ Wow I'm in the nightmare. I have to do something.

I get up from my bed and I can see her pillow being wet from all the crying. Her curly, blonde hair is spread all over the pillow. Still she looks so beautiful with the moonlight shining through the blinds on her face. I'm standing next to the bed and I just stroke her forehead and whisper that everything is going to be okay. I notice that she calms down. Is the dream over or was it my words? I'm turning to go back to my bed when she grabs my arm.

_"Please stay, don't leave me."_ Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie's POV**

"_Please stay, don't leave me."_ Shit, what now? I can't just leave her like this, she IS asking me to stay. I thought she hated me after tonight. She loosens her grip, but doesn't let go. I'm still standing still so she whispers.

"_It's okay if you don't want too, but please just until I fall asleep."_ She's looking at me now with teary eyes. It must have been a really bad nightmare if she's begging me to stay. I don't really have much of a choice.

"_Of course Arizona."_ I simply say before lying down. She moves over a little to make room on the small bed. I don't really know what to do next and she doesn't either. She turns away to try to sleep. Now I'm lying really close to her, I'm not so close that we have contact, but it's close.

After a while I can feel that I'm really close to the edge and that a simple nudge would make me fall off. So I turn around and move closer to face her back and before I know it I laid my arm around her. She tenses at my action. I didn't do it on purpose. It's was a simple reflex when you lay next to someone like that.

I don't really know what to do next because maybe I stepped over one more line. The first one was maybe laying here in the first place. As I try to take away my arm I can feel her taking my hand. She doesn't say anything; she just holds it and I can see that her whole body is more relaxed.

Immediately after feeling that she relaxed under my touch I move even closer and I feel her warm body against mine. I have my face at her neck now and I can't understand how she can smell so good. I could lie like this forever. All of the confusing thoughts I had in my head are gone now. It's just her and me now and even if she changes rooms tomorrow I'll remember this night. The best thing I can do is to just enjoy this while it lasts.

**Arizona's POV**

I can't believe I asked her to hold me until I fall asleep, like I'm some scared child afraid of the monsters. When she kept silent I didn't think she was going to do it. I had to ask her again, stressing that it would be just until I fall asleep.

As soon as she lied down I almost regretted asking her too. I could feel that she was trying not to touch me, but this bed is pretty small so she was almost forced to turn and face my back. However she wasn't forced to put her arm around me. I tensed at her action which led to her to try to take away her arm. I should have let her, but I just couldn't. So when she started to pull away I just held her hand.

We've been lying here like this for a while now, I'm scared of falling asleep again. The dreams about my brother are bothering me more often. Not every night, but often enough for me to hate going to bed. This was the first time someone else was hurt in the dream. I can't even close my eyes without seeing Ted and Calliope hurt.

Ted is gone, but Calliope isn't. She's right here with me, for now at least. I hold her hand close to my heart; I have to sleep a little now. I close my eyes now and for the first time I don't see scary flashbacks of my dream. I can't think of another reason for that other than Calliope.

**Callie's POV**

I wake up from feeling Arizona twisting and turning. She's having a nightmare again, I can hear her crying.

"_No, please Calliope don't do this, you have to be okay."_ Oh my god, I'm in this one too. I have to try to calm her down.

"_It's okay Arizona, I'm fine, look."_ I turn her around to look at me. She's crying a lot and I don't understand how she can have these bad nightmares. She buries her face in my chest and I can feel my shirt becoming damp from the tears. She starts to relax a little.

"_I'm here, please don't cry or you're going to make my cry."_ My heart is breaking at the sight of her.

She looks up at me and I gently wipe away the tears from her cheek. She flinches at my touch at first, but then relaxes.

"_I'm sorry; I'm so embarrassed right now."_ Really, is she apologizing?

"_You have nothing to apologize for, we all get nightmares."_ I say trying to convince her.

"_Not as often as I do. I'm not even letting you __get any__ sleep."_ She says before starting to cry again. How often does she really get nightmares?

"_This is much better than sleeping Arizona." _I say smiling at her.

"_I can't believe you're being this nice to me after tonight."_ She whispers.

"_Hey, I regret some of my actions tonight and you probably do to."_ She looks at me, eyes wide open, for the first time since earlier, before I continue.

"_However I don't regret the kiss Arizona."_ I whisper softly trying not to say something wrong. She just buries her face in my chest. I can sense that she's happy I didn't regret it. I didn't, I don't know how good of an idea it was to kiss her, but I did and I don't regret it.

"_Neither do I."_ She simply says looking up.

Now we are just looking in each other's eyes.

"_Maybe we should try to sleep; I hope I don't get a nightmare again."_ She says breaking the gaze.

"_Uhm..yeah, but if you do, I'll be right here."_ I say and kiss her forehead. Why did I do that? She looks up and our eyes lock.

I can see that she's looking at my lips before looking up to me again. I bit my lip before moving in closer, she's in control now. She can either choose to close the gap or just turn around. I think that she'll close the gap, but instead she looks at me hesitantly.

**Arizona's POV**

She's dangerously close right now and I've already been burned once tonight.

"_Callio-"_ I don't get to finish the sentence before she puts her lips on mine. I kiss her back and at this moment I don't really care if I get burned again. Okay sure I care, but it would be worth it.

She pulls away a little and looks me in the eyes for some sort of approval. I give her a small smile before kissing her again. She pulls me even closer, if that's even possible. She starts kissing my neck and I have my hands in her hair. She trails the kisses up to my ear and whispers.

"_Arizona..."_ The sound of her voice melts me. This time it isn't a dream, this is for real.

I take her face in my hands and continue kissing her, now a little more intensely. I start to roam my hands on her and she does the same to me. She's a little hesitant, but she starts to touch my stomach under the shirt and I can feel how warm her hands are. I can't believe this is happening. I'm lying here with this beautiful girl and I've actually never felt like this before. I've fallen for her so fast I'm scaring myself. This is moving too fast and she's new to this I don't want to scare her.

"_Calliope…wait"_ I pull away from the kissing and take her arm away.

"_What's wrong Arizona? Did I do something?"_ She looks at me with a hurt face.

"_No, no you didn't. It's just-"_ I trail of.

"_It's just what?"_ She looks at me trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"_We've just met and you're a newborn. I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast."_ Now she just looks confused.

**Callie's POV**

I'm a newborn? What does that even mean?

"_Okay Arizona __you lost me __at newborn."_ She looks at me not really knowing what to say.

"_Look Callie, you're new to girls and I don't want to be an experiment okay?"_

"_Well Arizona I don't know about you, but I'm kind of new to the whole sex thing_._ I actually find it a bit insulting that you think I would do that to you."_ I feel a bit hurt now. I thought she knew me better than that. Okay we've known each other for one day, but still.

"_No it's just that I've had an experience before where I was a test object. I got hurt badly by that girl; I don't want that to happen again."_ I can understand she's feeling insecure, I really do. I would feel insecure too if something like that happened to me. The thing is though that you don't have to be an experiment to get hurt. George didn't experiment with me and I got hurt.

"_Arizona, I get that you are insecure, I really do. I'm scared too. I've been hurt too you know. I wasn't an experiment or something, but it hurts the same. I'm scared too you know. My previous relationships were total failures."_ She's speechless now, not the ranting, nervous girl. Okay maybe a bit nervous.

"_Yes, but-"_ I don't let her finish.

"_No buts Arizona. I may be a newborn as you say, but I would never do that to someone, especially you."_ Her blue eyes just light up and she gives me a smile. God those dimples are so cute. I give her a quick kiss.

"_And for the record, I'm falling for you too, but let's take it slow okay?"_ She looks surprised at my confession.

"_We can still make out right?"_ She gives me a mischievous grin.

"_Definitely"_ I pull her in for a searing kiss, her lips are so soft. For the first time we use our tongues and we are probably just making out for a few minutes before pausing to catch or breaths, but it feels like hours. It's so different from being with George; he was kissing like a chicken, just pecking and pecking, Arizona on the other hand kisses like a pro.

**Arizona's POV**

When I wake up its morning, the sun is shining in through the blinds. It's 9 AM. I didn't have any more nightmares last night. I think I could thank the beautiful latina hugging me for that. She actually said she was falling for me too. Maybe I died and came to heaven, because this is unreal. I met her yesterday and now I'm in love with her. Yes in love not just starting to fall for her. I can't let her know that, she would think I'm some weirdo. She scares me and feeling like this so fast scares me. Even though I don't think that she would hurt me, you never know what could happen.

I look over to her and I can see that her hair is in her face. It's tickling her nose and she wrinkles it. I laugh softly at the cute expression she has and I take away the hair from her face. With that she wakes up. I didn't mean to wake her.

"_Sorry for waking you, I just wanted to remove the hair that tickled your nose."_ I say with an apologizing smile.

"_It's okay."_ She smiles before moving closer. She takes her hand to my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. Usually I don't like kissing someone in the morning, but she's different. She bites her lip and looks at me hesitantly.

"_What? I have drool marks don't I?"_ I hate it when that happens. I try brushing it off.

She laughs at me, and pulls away my hand.

"_No you don't have drool marks. Even if you did, you would look hot."_

"_Uhm..thanks, I guess."_ I laugh at her and now she's got the look on her face again.

"_Come on Calliope, just spit it out."_ I can't say I'm not worried about what's happened now.

"_Who's Ted?"_ She simply asks. I just look at her; I don't really know what to say. Ted is a subject that I avoid most of the time, but she was there for me last night and she deserves to know. I can feel that my eyes are starting to tear up; I can feel the tears running down my cheeks now.

"_Hey, now I made you cry, again. You don't have to tell me if you don't want."_ She says with a sad face and wipes away the tears. I have never talked to anyone except for my family about him.

"_No it's okay, I'm being silly. I want to tell you, it's just hard okay?"_

"_You are not being silly; obviously this is something that bothers you. I'm not going anywhere, when you're ready I'm here listening."_

"_I think I'm ready. Just let me finish before you say anything."_ She nods before I continue.

"_You know my dad is in the military so my whole childhood I've been taught that you fight for your country. My brother, Ted__, __ joined the army the same day he graduated high school. I had trouble accepting it, I was still pretty young. Not that I'm old now. I do think it's brave and everything, but it was my brother. You don't want him to go to a warzone. That was two years ago, a year ago we got a knock on the door. As soon as heard the knock I knew."_ I can't speak anymore, now I'm just crying.

**Callie's POV**

I did not see this coming. I mean she's in a military family, but still. I've never really had some one close to me with a family member that died. He died a year ago, but still. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, because now she's crying. I pull her in for a hug.

"_It's okay, just let it out."_ I whisper causing her to cry even more. I bet she never has let it all out. I mean she probably didn't want to cry in front of her parents. She has never told anyone so maybe I'm the first person she really shows this side for.

"_I'm sorry; I shouldn't burden you with this."_ Is she for real?

"_Arizona, you aren't burdening me. I asked you remember?"_ She looks up at me and nods.

"_So do you get nightmares a lot?"_ I don't want to cross a line, but I want to know.

"_Sometimes it can be a few times a week, sometimes it's once a month. Last night I had more than one which I've never had before."_ By the look on her face it looks like she wishes that doesn't happen ever again.

"_And I was also in it?"_ She did call out my name, but I still need to ask.

"_Yeah you were, you were also hurt-"_ She buries her head in my chest before even finishing the sentence. It breaks my heart in million pieces seeing her like this.

"_I was hurt in the dream Arizona, only in the dream. Look at me!"_ I pull away for her to look me in the eyes.

"_I'm fine see."_ I give her a small smile. _"It's going to take more than a dream for you to get rid of me."_

"_Really? Lucky me."_ She says before giving me a fiery kiss, oh my god. She pulls away and gives me a smile. What a tease.

"_I'm going to go and take a shower now okay? A long, long and cold shower."_ With that she gets up without even looking at me and goes directly to the bathroom. I can't see her face, but I can imagine the smile she has glued to her face.

Tomorrow classes' start, which means that this is the last day before school starts that we can enjoy the summer break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arizona's POV**

Wow this girl is amazing. I can't believe this is happening, one minute I was having a nightmare and the second she was holding me. I told her about Ted, which is a breakthrough. I didn't have to tell her about him, but it felt so right to do so. I could really feel that she cared, she didn't just pity me.

As I walk out of the bathroom I can see that our room is empty. Where is she? I walk over to my nightstand and I can see a note.

_Dress for the nature - Callie_

Dress for the nature? What is she up to now? Well I'll better just follow the instructions. I go find a red Adidas tracksuit; this should do the trick, I think. The question now is where I am supposed to go. She should have written directions or something. Maybe I'll just go and try to find her. As I open the door I see Lexie standing there staring into the air.

"_Good morning Lexie"_ She wakes up out of her trance.

"_Hi Arizona, I'm sorry. Callie sent me here, but then I started to think about Mark and all of the girls around him back home. Maybe he's going to go back to his manwhore days. You don't want to listen to this right?"_ .God is all I'm thinking.

"_Lexie…"_ I don't really know what to say. _"He's probably back home thinking of you right now okay? Don't worry. So where is Calliope?"_ I totally think he's back home with some other girl.

"_Calliope? Is that Callie's real name?"_ Crap, she's going to kill me.

"_Yes, but don't tell her you heard it from me and don't call her that. She hates it."_

"_Okay but you call her that right?_" She looks at me with a knowing look.

"_Yeah and she doesn't mind, I don't know why."_ I laugh it off.

She laughs a little at me before trying to say something, but she doesn't. She just stands there looking like a child trying to say a word, but they can't.

"_What?"_ I laugh.

"_Okay sometimes I say stupid stuff, but I have to ask anyways. Is there something going on with you and Callie?"_ She's biting her lip and looks scared.

Crap, what am I supposed to say? I can't tell her the truth, but maybe I should. I so want the whole world to know.

"_Look Lexie if I tell you this you can't tell anybody yet, okay?"_ She nods.

"_I don't know what is happening, but something is, I'm feeling things I've never felt before and only after 24 hours. I don't know what Calliope feels yet, so can you keep it a secret for now?"_ She doesn't really look shocked.

"_Yes of course Arizona. Callie sent me to get you. Are you ready? We should get moving."_ She gives me a smile.

I bring a bottle of water although I could really use some coffee, hopefully Calliope has some.

**Callie's POV**

Arizona went to get a cold shower and we only have one shower. So, I'm here in the nature instead. Last night when I was at the lake I saw that it wasn't that big, so I decided that we could take a walk around the lake to the other side.

When I was down in the cafeteria I grabbed us some sandwiches and coffee and told Lexie to bring Arizona to the lake, to the exact spot where we kissed, but I left that part out. This whole girl thing is new to me, like really new. It's too new to share with anyone at the moment.

The lake is even more beautiful during the day. I can feel the sea breeze in my face. The sky is clear and the birds are singing, this is going to be a good day.

I see Arizona and Lexie approaching and Lexie gestures to Arizona to go to me. Lexie however turns and walks at the other direction. Arizona is moving toward me with a dimpled smile.

"_Hey you, what are you up to Calliope?"_

"_You'll see"_ I can see that we are alone so I take her hand. She gives my hand a squeeze and follows me.

We walk for an hour, maybe. I didn't have a lot of time to plan this whole thing so I just brought a blanket. I don't really know where we are going and I think she senses that, so I decide to []have the picnic on a little meadow.

"_It's really hot and I'm tired."_ She looks so cute pouting.

"_Shush Arizona we're at the location now and you're going to get some coffee, besides what's up with the tracksuit?"_ I laugh at her.

"_You wrote 'Dress for the nature', so I dressed for the nature."_ She says with annoyance.

"_Well I meant something sporty; you could have worn shorts or something. You have something under the tracksuit top right? Just take the jacket off."_

"_Are you trying to get me naked?"_ She gives me a mischievous grin before taking the jacket off, leaving her in a tanktop.

"_We'll see"_ I say smiling. _"I brought us some sandwiches and coffee. I have some with cheese and some with pastrami."_

"_I'm good, I'll just have some coffee."_ She takes a cup and pours some coffee.

"_What you're not hungry? No wonder you're so skinny Arizona. __We haven't eaten since that disgusting food last night."_

"_I'm not really into sandwiches Calliope. It's fine see." _She drinks a little coffee. _"Yum, no need for sandwiches."_ She smiles trying to convince me, but I'm not stupid.

"_You don't like sandwiches? I should have asked you, this whole picnic was stupid. We can just go back okay and there is more food in the cafeteria."_ This was a epic fail. I start to get up, but she takes my hand.

"_No I don't like sandwiches, but I like the girl who has the sandwiches. Now, can we go back to our picnic?"_ She pours me a cup of coffee.

We continue sitting there talking about everything and anything. I'm so relaxed when I'm with her.

**Arizona's POV**

I hate sandwiches and I was starving. Thank God for coffee, it does help against the hunger. My whole body and mind wanted to go back to the cafeteria and eat something. However, my heart wanted to stay here with her. It's not normal to feel like this, but when is love normal? I don't feel normal with her; she makes me feel special, in a good way. I really don't know where we stand.

"_So Calliope, this is really strange to ask after one day, but what are we? I mean we aren't just friends right?"_ She looks at me trying to find the words.

"_I don't really know Arizona; you definitely aren't a friend, that's for sure. It's only been one day, but it feels like I've known you forever. It's really soon, but you're kind of my girlfriend, right?"_ Okay a little strange answer, but it's true.

"_So, are we supposed to keep this to ourselves or what?"_ She's new to this, and I'm not. She should decide what she is ready for.

At my last school I was out. People did act a little strange around me. The guys we're probably a bit annoyed at the fact that me, super awesome Arizona was off limits. With time [] new gossip came around and the lesbian chick named Arizona stopped being that interesting to talk about. Here, however, we don't have that much communication with the outside world so the gossip could go on for a while.

"_I don't know Arizona; I mean maybe we should just keep it a secret for now."_ I can't say I'm happy with the answer, but I agree with her that we should keep it a secret. [] I can't help myself from wishing that she wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Okay maybe that was a bit too much.

"_Yeah you're right; we can keep it to ourselves."_ And Lexie, but she doesn't know that I've told her.

"_And Lexie."_ She gives me a knowing smile.

"_Wha- how did you kno-"_ How did she find out?

"_It wasn't that hard to figure out Arizona. She had the fact that she knew about it written all over her face. It's fine, maybe you can tell Teddy too, but the rest don't really have to know yet."_ Good, she isn't mad at me.

The sky is starting to get invaded by darker clouds. The day was so beautiful, but now it's fading away. I can feel one raindrop and I know that if there is one, there is more.

**Callie's POV**

Great, it's raining. The last day of the summer vacation was supposed to be great and now it's raining. The rain starts to get intense quickly.

"_Arizona, we should probably get going."_

We start to pick up our things and walk back. The rain is pouring and I stop and turn to her. She looks at me.

"_What?"_ She laughs. Even though her hair is messed up from all the rain, she looks so hot.

I lunge at her and kiss her. My hands are buried in her hair, my tongue slips in and we stand like this for a few minutes. I end the kiss almost as fast as it started. It takes a few seconds for her to regain composure.

"_Wow Calliope, what was that?"_

"_Nothing I've always wanted to kiss someone like that in the rain."_ It always looks so hot in the movies and it was hot to kiss her in the rain.

We hurry back to our room. When we get in there I quickly find us some towels, we are literally soaked. Arizona just looks at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"_Let's get you out of those wet clothes."_ She says with determination.

**Arizona's POV**

She looks so hot. Her dark hair is all wet and so are her clothes. I don't know when I was this turned on last.

"_Let's get you out of those wet clothes."_ I move forward and kiss her; I pull her shirt over her head. She does the same with mine, we move over to the bed. When we first got in to the room I was freezing like hell from all the rain, now I can feel her body against mine and I'm not cold at all. My body is pressed over hers and we keep kissing with only some short stops to catch our breath. I start to trail my hand south. When I reach her shorts I can feel her flinch, the kiss stops.

"_What's wrong, did I do something?"_ She looks at me nervously.

"_No no Arizona you didn't do anything, this is great. I'm just-." _She trails of. I lay down beside her and make her face me.

"_You're just?"_

"_I'm new to this, what if I suck?"_ She looks kind of embarrassed. I laugh at her.

"_Then we'll practice until you get it right."_ She's not laughing which means I screwed up. _"This was too fast wasn't it? I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry."_

"_No Arizona its fine, you didn't push me. I'm a big girl, I know when to say no. We can take it slow maybe?"_

"_Of course, I'll wait for you as long as it takes. I'm sure you're worth the wait"_ I say before giving her a quick kiss.

"_Thanks, so when are you going?"_ Going? What is she talking about? Did I miss something?

"_Going where?"_

"_You said that you were going to switch rooms. Maybe you should do it before school starts tomorrow. Unless you've changed your mind"_ She teases me.

"_Oh I think that I've changed my mind."_ I kiss her. _"Scratch that, I've definitely changed my mind."_

I get up and change when I hear a knock on the door. When I open it I can see that it's Lexie.

"_Hey Lexie what's up?"_ I give her a dimpled smile.

"_Hey are you guys busy? I mean not doing that kinds of stuff, just plainly busy."_ She gives me a nervous smile.

"_Okay Lexie, I like you, but the awkward rambling has to stop."_ She just nods. _"And to answer your question, no we weren't busy._

"_Your picnic was ruined by the rain wasn't it?"_ She gives me a sad look.

"_The picnic was amazing_ _it couldn't have gone better."_ I don't get a chance to answer before Calliope answers. I give her a smile.

"_So Lexie not that I mind having you here, but I have a feeling that you want something."_

"_Yeah well we have that meeting in like 5 minutes." _She can see that I don't know what she's talking about. _"You know the introduction meeting with all the rules and stuff? It was in the acceptance letter."_ Nope nothing, I should have read the whole letter.

"_Well good thing we have you Lexie."_ I smile at her.

"_Did you say in 5 minutes?"_ Callie asks.

"_Yes so I'm going to get going, I'll save you guys some seats."_ With that Lexie is gone.

"_Shit Arizona we're going to be late, and look at my hair, it looks a mess. This is the worst start of the year ever."_ Why is she stressing this much? I shake her out of it and give her some clothes. We look like homeless people, but we didn't have much time to dress.

We hurry out of the room to the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Callie's POV**

I'm always the freak, the one in the back of the classroom chewing her hair. Yup that's me. For once I thought that maybe I wouldn't be the freak. Starting at a whole new school, not knowing anybody at all should help right? The fact that no one knows you and doesn't know that you're the hair chewer helps. I was forced coming to this rich kid's school and the plan was to talk to as few as I can. I'm rich too, I'm just not the girl who wants to be rich. Then I met Arizona, my sweet, precious, lovely Arizona, which I feel so strongly for. So strongly that I almost don't know where to put the feelings, it's scary actually.

What soothes me is that I know how she feels about me. I know that she won't cheat on me with her best friend. I can't be sure about that of course, but she's different. Today when she asked me what she was it was so hard to answer that question. We've known each other for one day; I don't even know when her birthday is. I do however know about her brother, a subject she often probably avoids.

When Lexie told us that the meeting was in 5 minutes, it kind of made me hyperventilate. Good thing Arizona was there to calm me down. However running to the auditorium dressed like homeless people isn't really helping me staying calm.

When we reach the auditorium I can see that we are pretty late. The whole auditorium is packed with girls. Arizona pulls me by the arm.

"_Look Calliope, there's Lexie. She saved us two seats."_ We wave to Lexie and start walking. I'm still looking at Lexie so I'm not really watching where I'm going. Before I know it I crash into someone.

"_Watch it Calliope."_ I hear Arizona say; too bad she was two seconds too late. The person I walked in to is a short, angry, afro-American woman. She looks very very pissed.

"_What the hell… you fool look what you did to my shirt!" _I see an ink stain on her white shirt. It must be from the pen she was holding when I walked in to her.

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."_ As I try to wipe away the stain I instead smudge it. Now it's worse than it was. Shit

I look over at Arizona and I can see that she's trying real hard not to laugh. The woman pushes my hand away from her.

"_Just stop it okay? You just made it worse. I'm Miranda Bailey your guidance counselor. Before you take a seat can you give me your names so I can check you on the list?"_ She looks between us and I can see Arizona's smile fade away. Now she just looks scared.

"_I'm Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you Miranda!"_ She says with a perky voice, however the other woman does not appreciate it.

"_It's Mrs. Bailey to you."_ She looks down the list and checks her name. "_Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, what in the hell kind of a name is Arizona? Don't say you were conceived there or something."_

I can see that Arizona gets a little pissed off by Mrs. Bailey's comment about her name.

"_Actually Mrs. Bailey"_ She emphasizes her name _"I was not conceived there, I'm named for-"_

"_Shush I don't want to hear it." _Mrs. Bailey interrupts her.

I look over to Arizona and she's becoming red from the anger like she's going to explode. I can also see some tears, is she crying? Before she gets the chance to start a fight with a member of the staff I say my name.

"_Mrs. Bailey my name is Callie Torres."_ She looks in the list for a long while before saying.

"_Calliope Iphigenia Torres? You're even more messed up than she is."_ She laughs at us, but soon the laughter stops when she sees what we are wearing.

"_What the hell are you two wearing? Did you not read the letter you got in the mail?"_ Okay she's angry. I feel like I should keep my mouth shut and let Arizona do the talking.

"_Well Mrs. Bailey, actually we didn't read the letters. We just read the part that said 'Congratulations you've been accepted'"_ I should have done the talking. She gives Mrs. Bailey her famous dimpled smile, but it isn't really helping. Bailey is really pissed now.

"_You did what? You are useless. If you would have read the letters, you would have seen that the school uniforms are to be worn at ALL school activities! This is a school activity!"_ She takes a deep breath before continuing. _"There's no time to change now, so go sit in the back."_ She gestures to the back row.

As we're walking up the stairs I turn to Arizona and whisper.

"_Very smooth Arizona. Don't you know how to lie? You could have said that we forgot or something."_

She scoffs.

"_Well why didn't you do the talking? Oh no you were too busy staining her shirt."_

"_Yeah well it is what it is, us fighting about it isn't helping."_ I say trying to forget about the whole thing.

As we're continuing to walk up the stairs I can see that the girls are staring, pointing and some laughing. I guess it's the clothing.

We go up to the last row and sit down. I can see Lexie down in the second row waving at us. All I can do is point at my clothes.

"_Calliope, I just realized something."_ She says all excited.

"_What?"_ I really don't see what could have made her this excited.

"_We've had our first fight!"_

"_Yeah that's true, now we really are a couple aren't we."_ I smile at her. Wow a fight that didn't involve a boyfriend spending too much time with his friends. Sometimes it was even worse; it was about him sleeping with his best friend.

Down there I can see a man in a suit. He looks like he's maybe in his mid 50s. The auditorium becomes silent when he starts to talk.

"_Hello everybody, my name is Richard Webber and I am your headmaster."_ A man being the headmaster at an all-girl school? It doesn't really feel appropriate. I look over at Arizona and she turns to give me a look that says that we are thinking the same thing. Mr. Webber was talking about himself for a while and welcoming us to this prestigious school so I didn't pay much attention.

"_Well now we are going to go through some of the rules. I don't want to bore you too much, but I'm just going to go through the basics. The rest is in the handbook. Firstly there is zero tolerance to alcohol and drug consumption. Same thing goes to weapons of course. Lights are out at 10 pm on weekdays, on weekends it's at 1 am. You are not allowed to have love relationships with anyone, neither the staff of course nor your fellow students. It is not because you are all girls, its policy for this school. We are conservative here. If you break the mentioned rules you can get a warning, suspension or even expelled depending on how severe you've broken the rule."_

**Arizona's POV**

"_You are not allowed to have love relationships with anyone, neither the staff of course nor your fellow students. It is not because you are all girls, its policy for this school. We are conservative here. If you break the mentioned rules you can get a warning, suspension or even expelled depending on how severe you've broken the rule. Well that would be all. Thank you for attending and have a nice day before classes start tomorrow."_

What? Did he just say what I think he said? This is just great, now I have to hide my relationship with Calliope. I look over to her and I can see that she is being normal. Isn't she bothered by this?

When we walk back I keep my distance. I feel a bit hurt over the fact that she isn't even caring about the fact that we have to keep it a secret. When we get back to the room I take my laptop to bed and I'm checking my Facebook. Calliope walks in and sneaks her way next to me. She starts kissing my neck, but I ignore her. She doesn't notice immediately but after a few attempts to kiss me with no luck she gets that something is wrong.

"_What's wrong Arizona?"_ I can't believe her.

"_Well Callie, how about you guess what's wrong and I'll say if it's hot or cold?"_ I say with sarcasm. Now she looks angry, but I don't care she's not going to win this one.

"_Well Arizona, I would guess that you're maybe angry over the fight we had in the auditorium. However you were excited over the fact that it was our first fight. Did I do something?"_

"_No you didn't do anything."_ I yell. _"It's the fact that you did nothing that's the problem." _I mutter, but she heard it.

"_I didn't do anything?"_ I can see that her head is working on full speed trying to figure out what the problem is. _"Well Arizona can you please tell me what I did, or didn't do?"_

"_Did you hear what headmaster Webber said?"_ She nods her head with confusion. I should clear it up. _"About the whole love relationship thing?"_

"_Oh that, yeah I heard what he said, so?"_ What? Did she just say that like it was the most normal thing to say.

"_So you don't find that as a stupid, ancient rule Callie?"_

"_No not really, I did see it coming though. It's not like we're really affected by it."_ Umm what?

"_What do you mean we're not affected by it? We're in a love relationship right?"_ I can't believe I'm asking her this, has she changed her mind?

"_Yes we are, but we're keeping it a secret right?"_ There it is.

"_Yeah for now, but I mean we weren't planning on keeping it a secret for three years right? And even if we did, now I have to be afraid of someone finding out because I could get expelled."_

"_I don't know how long I was planning to keep it a secret. I do know that they would never expel you, you're too cute."_ She smiles and leans in to kiss me, but I'm still mad. I have to keep my body's feelings aside, this is a matter of principles. So I won't let her kiss me.

"_It's not funny Callie, at all. You would know that if you weren't such a newborn."_ I can see her becoming angry, but I don't care. It was a matter of principles. I walk in to the bathroom to get myself ready for bed. It's still pretty early, but I'm exhausted after the previous night with nightmares. I can only imagine what will happen when I get out of the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N 1: Here's the next part!**

**Callie's POV**

"_It's not funny Callie, at all. You would know that if you weren't such a newborn."_

Oh no she didn't! I can't believe her bringing up the newborn thing again. I mean I'm a newbie maybe, but saying I'm a newborn is an insult. I told her about how I've been hurt and still she pulls this crap on me. Now she went into the bathroom and I want to go in there and give her a piece of my mind, but I won't. I'll just sit here and wait for her to come out.

When she comes out of the bathroom she walks past me without even looking at me, really? Is she playing the mad one? She hasn't got anything to be mad about. I haven't done anything; she's the one that's acting rude without a legit reason. I don't know why she's like this. She's so stubborn and won't tell me. She just calls me a newborn when she gets the chance. She's the one that acts like a child and I'll be damned if she gets away with this.

"_Oh so you're going to ignore me now? Why? Please tell me, we newborns don't have developed brains". _Now I'm pissed.

"_Callie, please just leave me alone okay". _She looks at me with tired and teary eyes before turning around.

"_What? No I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's going on". _I'm putting my foot down.

She looks at me trying to say something, but sighs instead. It's like she doesn't feel it's worth saying.

**Arizona's POV**

I don't have the strength to answer her question. After walking out of the bathroom I didn't really know what to say. I mean clearly she showed me where she stands in this relationship. She is a smart girl; she could have figured out on her own that I wasn't planning on hiding us forever. I didn't think she was planning on it either. While I was in the bathroom I tried to stay calm, I was right and had a right to be angry. Instead I cried because it hurt. I want to answer her question, but I don't know what to say. Well, I'll say something.

"_Callie…are you really not __understanding__ why I'm angry?"_ She looks at me confused and I can see her brain working on full speed.

"_No I don't. I don't get why you're pulling the newborn thing all over again. I didn't get mad last time, but now you know how I feel about you and still you don't trust me"._ She says and I can hear she's hurt.

"_Well__,__ Callie I really don't trust you yet"._ I stop for a second and after that I murmur _"And your behavior isn't really helping"._ She heard me and I can't say that I didn't want her to hear me.

"_My behavior? What about your behavior? You're playing little miss perfect you won't even tell me why you're mad."_ She says with anger.

"_Fine Callie, if you're really that stupid I'll tell you"._ She's waiting for me to continue and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. _"I'm angry because you want to hide us forever"._ I try my best to keep my composure, but I can't. I start to cry and she just stands there looking at me.

"_What? You're mad over that?"_ I look at her and now I'm even more angry than I was before.

"_You don't find that something to be mad about?"_

"_No, I mean yes. Look…I'm not ready to tell anyone okay? You said you were fine with it. Besides even if we wanted to share it, we aren't allowed. It's like a don't ask, don't tell thing__,__ except for the part where our love really is forbidden"._ How did we get into the army?

"_Callie you don't get it do you? I was fine with keeping it a secret, but now I have to watch every step I take because __maybe __they'll find out. You're not even worried about that, you just find it as a joke. I've been gay all my life Callie, I know what it's like to hide a relationship and I don't like it. You have never had to hide something like this". _

First I had to hide my feelings for Joanne, before I gathered the guts to tell her how I felt. It was great when I found out that she had feelings for me too. The next part was to hide it from my parents, but I got tired of it and told them. My parents were fine with it. After that I had to hide my relationship from her parents, they were religious and we both knew that there was no chance in hell that they would accept her. I can't stand going through that again. Sure, I understand that even if Callie would say she wanted to scream it from the rooftops, we can't do that.

"_I don't __think it's__ a joke Arizona. It's just that you agreed that we should keep it to ourselves for a while. This has gone so fast, we've just met and became girlfriends after one day. And for the record I've hidden things too, I had to hide George from my parents all of the time because I wasn't allowed to date"._ She says.

"_So you regret it? Is that what you're saying?"_ I look into her eyes intensely, she goes from arrogant to hurt and then to angry.

"_No Arizona, I don't regret it, but you are starting to make me regret it. I didn't think you were going to be this demanding."_ I'm not going to listen to this anymore.

I push her so I can't get over to my bed. She stares at the wall with her back to me.

"_So what? It's over now?"_ She says.

I pull the sheets over my body and turn around to face the wall.

"_Good thing it never really started."_ I say and I can hear the door slam, she left. Where is she going go? I mean its 9 PM; if she comes home late she could get in big trouble. Why do I even care? Well I kind of love her so there's my answer. I lie in bed and just think where she is, how she's doing, when she's coming back. I look at my iPhone and I can see that it's 10.35 PM; she's late, really late. Before at 9.55 PM when the supervisor was here I told her that Calliope was in the bathroom. I think she bought it, she never came back to check.

**Callie's POV**

So it's over, like she said it never begun. How can I feel like this then? I feel like crap, worse than after George. The funny thing is that I dated George for a longer period of time than I dated Arizona. I went on one date with her; I've known her for 2 days.

I know I'm crossing a big line by missing the curfew, but I can't be there right now. I call for a cab and when I get into town I just want one thing - alcohol. I walk around the small town trying to find a bar. They have to have at least one bar. After walking for good 40 minutes I find a bar called "Joe's". I get in and it feels cozy. There aren't a lot of people in here at the moment.

I walk over to the bar and take a seat. The bartender comes over and I can see that he noticed that I'm a bit sad.

"_Hey, you okay?"_ Wow, if he knew my story.

"_Yeah uhm I'm fine, can I get a a tray of Tequila?"_ He raises his eyebrows.

"_First I want to see some id."_ He gives me a smile, like he knows that I'm underage.

I start looking for my wallet in my purse and pull out my fake-id. He looks at me and I can see that he totally bought it. I paid 50 dollars for it so good thing it worked. He turns around and when he comes back he has a tequila shot and a beer.

"_Let's start with a tequila shot and a beer; alcohol won't help your love life._" He winks at me.

"_How d-did you kno-"_

"_He's Joe, he knows everything."_ I didn't get to finish my sentence before this guy interrupted me. He sits a few bar stools from me. He gets up and starts walking over. The guy is tall and athletic with dark hair and brown eyes. Eyes that are making me melt, in other words, hot.

"_Is this seat taken?"_ He asks, I know where this is going.

"_It is if you sit down."_ I flirt back.

He sits down and gives me a smile; I can see his dimples through the short beard. Oh god not dimples; I've managed not to think about Arizona for a whole 5 minutes. I can feel that my eyes begin to fill with tears. I'm flirting with this guy not even an hour after breaking up with Arizona, or whatever it was.

I down both the tequila and beer before I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. When I close the door I start crying and I keep crying for a good 10 minutes. When I hear a knock on the door I quickly try to wash my face so that I look at least presentable.

"_You okay in there?"_ I can hear the guy from the bar say.

I open the door and he looks at me with genuine concern.

"_What happe-"_ Clearly he can see that I've been crying.

"_I'm fine, really"_ I try to convince him, I give him a smile _"So are you going to buy me a drink or what?"_

"_Already did."_ He gestures with his hand that I should go before him. I can't see his face, but he is totally checking out my ass.

After a few shots I can feel that I'm pretty drunk. I'm not that experienced with alcohol. I'm sitting at a bar in a small town in Idaho with a guy I don't even knowI don't know his name, his age or his anything.

"_So__,__ who are you?"_ I ask. He gives me a laugh.

"_Whoever you want me to be."_ He says plainly, wow another The O.C fan. _"I'm just joking, my name is James, and you are?"_

"_Callie, nice to meet you James, so how old are you?"_

"_Likewise, I'm 18"_ Well he's underage too. _"Aren't you suppose to ask those questions before you start to drink with someone?"_ He laughs.

"_Good point. Well at least I asked before we do something else."_ My flirting is really heavy now, 80 percent of it comes from the drinking.

He gives me a look, raises his eyebrows, and smiles.

"_Oh really? Like what?_ I grab him by the arm and pull him to the dance floor.

We start to dancing to non other than Shakira, I think James tipped Joe. For a guy he's a very good dancer. We start with a little body contact, but with the song going on we are getting closer and closer to each other. He begins to touch my body and of course being a guy he has to grab my butt. He gives me a smile that says everything about what he was thinking about. We dance very close and all of a sudden he turns me around, I dance now with my back to him. The advantage to being with a guy is that you know if they are turned on or not very easily and I can feel that he is there. As we keep on dancing he turns me around again.

"_So you wanna get out of here or what?"_ All I can think about is Arizona and a million reasons why this is wrong. So wrong, wrong, wrong. I love Arizona, I've known her for 2 days, but I think it's love or something very close to love. However I've been drinking a lot tonight and James is giving me his puppy eyes. He almost makes better puppy eyes than me.

He leans in and now it's up to me to close the gap, I take a deep breath before leaning forward. This is it, no going back.

**A/N 2: Don't kill me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Arizona's POV **

I wake up to hearing something like a door close. I look over at the door which is located next to my bed, but I can't really see anything in the darkness. I turn to look at my alarm clock and it says "2.30 am". I stay silent, but I can't hear anything. She's not back yet. Maybe I was just dreaming it? It doesn't take more than 2 minutes before I drift off to sleep again.

I wake up by feeling a warm body wrapping its arms around me. At first I get a bit scared. It woke me up. However, I can recognize that body even if I can't see the face. It's the same one that held me last night during my nightmares.

It's Calliope.

Why is she holding me? I can feel that she is sobbing quietly. I turn to face her and she breaks down.

"_I'm sorry__,__ Arizona, I'm so sorry"_ She cries, I didn't notice it before but she smells like a liquor company. What is she so sorry for? I can feel the anger rising in me. She left me. For what? To empty a bar? Now she came back drunk and is sorry for something. If she says it's about our fight before then I wont believe her, there's got to besomething else.

"_Sorry for what Calliope? I know that you aren't thinking __about our__ fight before, which __by the way, __I'm still pissed about". _I say a bit harsh.

"_Well I'm kind of sorry about that too". _She says before taking a pause. I'm giving her an 'I'm waiting' face. It's []the middle of the night and school starts tomorrow. She won't be able to attend class if she can't miraculously bounce back from the hangover she's going to have tomorrow. I'm still waiting for an answer. She takes my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine, they fit perfectly, but I'm still waiting.

"_I did something…with someone."_ She finally says.

I let go of her hand.

**Callie's POV**

**[[1 hour earlier]]**

"_So__,__ you wanna get out of here or what?"_ All I can think about is Arizona and a million reasons why this is wrong. So wrong, wrong, wrong. I love Arizona. I've known her for 2 days, but I think it's love or something very close to love. However, I've been drinking a lot tonight and James is giving me his puppy eyes. He almost makes better puppy eyes than me.

He leans in and now it's up to me to close the gap. I take a deep breath before leaning forward. This is it, no going back.

I kiss him and I can feel that the kiss gets more intense. We keep on dancing while making out. One drunken guy in the corner yells something, but I don't know what beacause I'm too drunk to focus on []more than one thing at the [] time. I can feel a vibration against my leg and look up at him. I knew that he was turned on, but this? He looks at me and gives out a soft laugh before taking something out of his pocket.

"_I'm not that easy Callie, it's my phone"._ Of course _"Hello….I'm at Joe's….no it's not a good time now….what do you want?...I don't know if it's a good idea…."_ Who is he talking to? I start to turn around, but he takes my arm and mouths that I should wait a second. Fine it's not like I have any where else to be. After this they're probably going to expel me anyways. _"…Fine just to talk…I'll be there in 20 minutes…bye..yeah…you too."_ He murmurs the last two words. I can only imagine what he meant with it.

"_Look Callie, I'm sorry…that was my ex I think that she might want us to get back together. Either that or its closure."_ At least it was an ex.

"_No problem James, go to the girl you love, maybe I'll do the same"._ He gives me a surprised face, but it vanishes quickly. He probably thought he was imagining my words. He gives me a dimpled smile.

"_You're a special girl Callie, you know that? One day you'll make one guy…or girl, whichever you like__,__ very happy. Here's my phone number__. W__e can maybe stay in the friends' zone?"_ He writes his phone number on my hand before giving me a kiss on the mouth. Just a friendly kiss and walks away.

He made a choice, and now I have to make one. I don't really know what I'm going to say to Arizona. If his ex hadn't called who knows what would have happened. If something had happened, I know that I would have regretted it the next morning.

**[[50 minutes later]]**

"_I did something…with someone."_ She lets go of my hands. I didn't have sex with him, but why does it feel like I did? We just kissed and when I look into her eyes I don't know how I could even kiss him. I mean sure he's hot, but Arizona is Arizona. I can see that she gets upset, like really upset.

"_What did you do?"_ Her voice is steady, her stare is blank.

"_Firstly I was drunk, I am drunk and Arizona-"_

"_Just cut to the chase."_ She interrupts me.

**Arizona's POV**

She did something with someone; well, we were on a break. Which could have lasted forever, but she didn't even wait 1 hour before running into someone else's bed. Not only that, she has the nerve to start a sentence with the argument that she was drunk.

I just stare at her. I would cry, but I'm too tired right now.

"_Just cut to the chase."_ I'm not even sure I want to hear it.

"_I kissed a guy."_ She starts to cry even harder. She kissed a guy? At least she didn't have sex with him, unless she's lying to me. I can't be sure about that. I can't believe she could do that to me. It's not cheating, but it was a slap in the face. I can't even look at her now.

"_I think you should go and lie down in your bed."_ That's all I can say before turning around to face the wall. I can feel her hand trying to turn me around, but I refuse.

"_Arizona…I'm so sorry, it didn't mean anything. It made me realize I want to be with you."_ Is she for real? She needed to kiss a stranger to realize that she wants to be with me. I don't turn around.

"_Wow Callie, you just swept me off my feet with that comment. Get the hell out of my bed and away from me, before I throw you out"._ I say with a low voice, but she could hear the sharpness in my voice.

I feel her getting out of bed and hear her walking over to her bed with heavy steps. When I hear that she has fallen asleep or passed out, I start to cry. I've been holding it inside me for a while, but thank god she fell asleep fast. I didn't want her to hear me cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Callie's POV**

"_Wow Callie, you just swept me off my feet with that comment. Get the hell out of my bed and away from me, before I throw you out"._

I get up and go lie in my bed. I don't want to fight her anymore, not when I'm in this state of mind. Telling the truth is something good, and is something I've always heard I needed to do. Now ,I've told her the truth and she hates me, that I'm positive of. Tomorrow will not be a good day. I'm going to have a huge hangover tomorrow and it will be very difficult to hide it from the teachers.

Crap.

How did I get here? From being happy to being drunk and alone, again. I'm not an alcoholic. God, I'm in high school, but when I feel like this alcohol is the only thing that helps me. My good friend, Cristina, introduced me to it. Slowly I drift off to sleep or I just pass out.

[[4 hours later]]

I wake up and the sun is shining through the blinds. Ouch! My eyes, my head, and my whole body is aching. I turn around and I see Arizona searching for something in her bag. She looks so beautiful, being all stressed out over what to wear. She woke me up by making noise. I didn't even think about setting my alarm clock. It's 7 am , I look like crap, and classes start at 8.30.

"_Crap__,__ I should have unpacked yesterday. Now I'm the idiot that doesn't know what to wear."_ I hear her say and immediately I give out a small laugh.

She has her back to me and I can see that she tenses when she hears me laughing. She turns around and I'm hoping that I'll be able to see a smile. Instead all I see is a worn out Arizona looking pissed as ever. She looks like she's about to say something, but changes her mind. As if I'm not worthy of hearing her speak and in her opinion, maybe I'm not.

I throw my head back onto the pillow. I can't believe I screwed up like this. She's still searching for something. Why is she looking for something to wear when we have the school uniforms?

"_Arizona?"_ She ignores me. _"Arizona"_ She turns around and looks at me. _"Why are you looking for something to wear?"_ I smile at her but she frowns at me.

"_Um, maybe because I don't want to go looking like a bum or something."_ I smile at her, but she looks annoyed. _"Are you still drunk?"_ I start to laugh and I can't stop, I guess I am still drunk.

"_Sch…oool…uni…form..s" _Is all I can get out.

"_What? If you think that I find you funny you're wrong."_ I thought she was going to maybe laugh a little with me, but no.

"_We have the uniforms remember?"_ Suddenly, I can see the light in her head go off.

"_Yeah…right I knew that…thanks"_ She wouldn't admit it for the world that she forgot about it. With that, she turns around and takes the uniform. She starts to take of her shirt, but stops. _"Do you mind?"_ she asks.

"_Mind what?"_ What does she mean?

"_Turning around."_ She says with no expression at all.

"_Oh..um..yeah..yes of course."_ With that I turn around. I can't help to feel a bit hurt. I mean maybe I shouldn't be able to watch her change, but still.

"_You can turn around now… or whatever"_ When I turn around I see her standing in a black checkered skirt with a white shirt tucked in. She's wearing a black tie, a bit loosely, with knee high white socks. She looks like someone from Gossip Girl, but hotter. I can feel that my jaw is dropped and that I'm drooling just a little. She noticed and looked a bit smug. However, she didn't know that I saw it.

I snap out of my stare and look at the alarm, it's 7.30. I have one hour to shower, get ready and stop smelling and feeling like a drunk. Or I'm simply going to call in sick, on the first day. I feel really lucky that they didn't notice that I came in so late.

"_So are you going to go to class or what?"_ She asks me and I'm surprised. This means she cares!

"_I think I'm going to sit this one out actually."_ I say and she nods an okay to me. I think I'm crossing a line now. "_Would you mind kind of validat__ing__ my story of being sick today?"_ Her face tells me that I crossed a line.

"_Let me get this straight__, y__ou left me all alone and hurt I might add__. G__ot drunk, kissed a guy, came back crying trying to get me back__,__ and now you want me to help you?_ Her voice is dripping with anger mixed with sarcasm.

I don't really say anything, instead I'm giving her my puppy eyes, which aren't working, not even the teary ones.

With that she leaves.

**Arizona's POV**

I haven't slept tonight, hence the whole searching for clothes to wear. I can't believe I forgot about that and let Calliope tell me about it. One more thing I can't believe is that she wants me to help her after what she put me through, the nerve.

I get in to class and sit in the middle. They even have assigned seats. The person that is supposed to sit next to me is no one other than, Calliope Torres, my roommate. The class fills up and I'm the only one sitting alone. I can see Teddy and Lexie. They look confused by Calliope's absence but I don't get the chance to talk to them before the teacher comes in. The teacher is a red headed guy. He almost looks a bit young to be a teacher at a school like this. He also looks familiar.

"_Hi girls, my name is Owen Hunt. I'm going to be your class teacher and your teacher in biology and chemistry. Later today you'll all talk to Mrs Bailey, the guidance counselor. She'll help you with your schedules and classes. Everybody will have the talk and your schedule is light today so that everyone gets the chance."_ Good, Bailey, my number one fan.

He goes through the whole list and when he says Calliope Torres no one answers. He then looks over at a post-it, she probably called in sick. The rest of the hour goes on quickly and when we finish I try to get the hell out as fast as I can. I have 2 hours until the next class and I'm going to need some sleep if I have to deal with Calliope and Bailey. I follow the rest of the girls before I hear Mr Hunt.

"_Miss Robbins!"_ I flinch when he says my name. _"Can I have a word with you?"_ What now?

"_Yes sir"_ I walk over to his desk.

"_Your roommate __M__iss Torres wasn't here this morning. I got a note __saying __that she's sick, but somehow I feel like it's not the whole truth. You know missing the first day of school usually tends to have a backstory, you don't know something maybe?"_

Great

I have two choices. Either to mess her up which would lead to her being expelled or lie to him. He is an authority so that could be a problem. I can feel the tears coming.

"_Miss Robbins are you crying?"_ He looks sincerely worried.

"_Yeah um I'm fine, I have allergies"_ I lie.

"_Okay, you should see the school nurse. Well I won't stall you, I'm sure you'll make sure your friend is fine. I was in the army you know."_ I look up at him. _"And over there you learn that you should stick up to your buddies and help them. Keep them safe and don't let anyone hurt them."_ Why is he talking about this? I bet he knows. Crap. _"So I think you should use that motto here with your roommate. That would be all Miss Robbins."_ He starts to look through his papers and I start to walk away.

"_By the way Arizona, youre brother was a good man, you should be proud."_ I barely heard what he said. He knew Ted? I freeze and now I know where I know him from. He was at the door telling me that Ted was dead. I've blocked out that day from my mind, I don't even turn to face him, and I walk to my room. This is a really crappy day. I try to keep the tears to myself, but it's hard.

When I get back to the room I see Calliope standing and fixing her hair. I turn away because I don't want her to see me cry. My attempt of hiding it failed. I can feel her coming closer to me. She can hear my sobs.

"_Are you okay?"_ She asks softly before putting her hand on my shoulder. I need her near me. Right now, I don't care what she I did I want her. Now.

I turn around and kiss her. At first she is shocked, but she lets me kiss her anyway.

**Callie's POV**

My plan was to take a shower before Arizona came back, maybe I could go to some of the classes today. While I was fixing my hair she came back and I could tell that she was sad even though she had her back to me.

"_Are you okay"_ I had to ask.

She doesn't answer me with words. She kisses me and at first I feel like there's something wrong. I can feel that my cheek is getting wet, she's crying. She deepens the kiss and we're using our tongues.

How can something this good feel wrong? I pull away slightly.

"_Ariz-"_ I try to speak, but she interrupts me.

"_No, please Callie don't ruin this moment."_ She pins me to the wall and I can feel that she unbuttons my shirt while kissing my collarbone. Oh god, this feels good, but it's so wrong.

"_Arizona, I'm enjoying this a lot, but one hour ago you hated me and now you're doing all these things to me. Do you mind me asking what it's about?"_ She looks up and her eyes are in a darker shade of blue suddenly, I don't know if it's here being turned on or angry.

"_No questions Callie, you owe me that much."_ She says before taking me to the bed, she's taking of my shirt and starts to roam her hands all over me. When she lays on top of me and I can feel her body so close to mine I let out a moan, but I still feel that tears are streaming. That is killing the mood.

"_Wait Arizona, I can't do this, not when you're like this."_ She stops dead in her tracks and gets off me.

"_You're useless. You wanted to fuck a stranger last night, but me? No you don't want me!"_ I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"_I didn't fuck a stranger Arizona. Look at me."_ She refuses so I take her face between my hands and force her to look at me.

"_Let me go Callie."_ She doesn't get that I'm stronger than her.

"_I did not fuck a stranger Arizona. I know I'm not very trustworthy right now, but you have to believe me. __[]__I don't want to fuck you; I want to make love to you. I'm sounding like a complete dork right now, but I won't have my first time with you like this. I don't know what happened this past hour, but you can tell me okay?"_ She looks at me and gives me a soft kiss.

"_Okay…I…you're right."_ She pauses. _"Maybe we shouldn't rush it. It's just that in two days we've experienced a lot and I feel like that I can't let go of this yet. I'm not saying what you did was okay, but we were on a break."_ She says.

"_So you're one of those people?"_ I smile. I didn't think she was.

"_What people?"_ She looks at me confused.

"_That think that if you take a break it's okay that you kiss someone else?"_

"_Calliope" _There it is again, Calliope. _"You should be happy that I'm getting past what you did"_ She says looking a bit annoyed.

"_No__,__ no, I know that and thank you for that__.__ I'm glad you're giving me another chance. I need to get ready, and then I'm going to Bailey. Maybe you can go with me?"_ I get out of bed and button my shirt before starting to fix my hair again.

**Arizona's POV**

I kind of forgave her and she questions me for it, I feel a bit annoyed.

I don't know if it was the right thing to do, forgive her. I haven't really forgiven her, but I am willing to get past it. She does that to me, she's making me feel like a junky. We've know each other for such a short period of time and I already feel addicted to her. I almost hate her for it.

She gets out of bed and buttons her shirt before starting to fix her hair again. She smiles at me and I smile back. However, I don't know how sincere it is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow this is embarrassing. I thought I had uploaded this chapter which was written months ago lol. But I haven't, however I don't know when I will update again. Life has been in the way and will be for a while. But here you have this at least :)**

**Callie's POV**

Well Arizona forgave me, kind of at least. I'm not quite sure how sincere the apology was, but I messed up and now I'll have to try to gain her trust back. I've been thinking a lot about what could have happened last night.

If his ex wouldn't have called, the chance of me having sex with him would be big. I was drunk and I was sad, I wouldn't have slept with some random person. James however was so sweet and I'm not saying that because I was drunk. Thank God his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend called him, because if I would have slept with him I wouldn't be able to be with Arizona knowing I had hurt her in that way.

Being on a break or not.

I still don't know why she came back crying and forgave me, but I won't bring it up until later today maybe. Now we have to focus on Mrs. Bailey, she'll help us with choosing our classes.

As we are walking through the hallway I can see that Arizona is tense so I give her a little nudge on the arm.

"_Hey, what was that for?"_ She snaps.

"_Uh nothing sorry I didn't mean to upset you"._ Clearly she isn't okay.

"_No it's fine; I just have a lot on my mind at the moment"._ With that she gives me a smile.

"_Okay, well I'm here if you want to talk about it or not talk about it"._ I squeeze her arm

"_Thanks but maybe we should focus on Mrs. Bailey for now. She doesn't really like me very much."_

"_How could anybody not like you?"_ I wink at her but her face doesn't have any expression really.

"_Yeah, yay for me"._ There is no perk in the voice though. I can feel that she doesn't want me here.

When we come to Mrs. Bailey's office Arizona goes before me.

**Arizona's POV**

She's being nice to me, like really nice and I can't stand it. I don't want her to be, I mean I want her to be nice, but it's making it harder for me to bed angry at her. I did forgive her, kind of, but I'm still angry.

Meeting the man that told me my brother was brave but dead didn't make it easier for me. Coming to this boarding school meant that I was going to move on, from a lot of things but mostly losing my brother. Then out of nowhere this guy pops up.

When we reach Mrs. Bailey's office I want to run away at first. She scares me, she's very tiny, but very bitter and angry.

I open the door and gesture that Calliope should go in first, she knocks on the door and we hear Mrs. Bailey saying that we should come in.

"_Hi, we had an appointment"_ Calliope says

"_Well I don't know if you two are slow or just plainly stuck together. This is a personal meeting, so you should be alone with me"_ She's annoyed, clearly.

However I don't think I can be alone with her without like breaking down. My authority issues have decreased, but I have a long way to go.

"_I don't mind having her here!"_ I almost yell.

I hear Calliope giving out a chuckle, but one stare from Mrs. Bailey and she stops.

"_Fine, whatever, Miss Robbins I can see that you have written in your application that you have planned on being a pediatric surgeon, is that correct?"_ She asks me.

"_Yes that is correct. I love tiny humans and I want to heal them. I don't think there is anything more rewarding than giving a child their whole life back."_ I say proudly and in the corner of my eye I can see Calliope smiling.

"_Okay that was a nice speech, if that doesn't work out for you then you could always be a priest or something". _Is she being sarcastic?

"_And Miss Torres I can see that you have written that you want to be an orthopedic surgeon, is that right?"_ She wants to be a surgeon too? And one that breaks bones, this was a big surprise.

"_Yes that is true"._ Calliope says.

"_You don't have a speech?"_ Bailey laughs.

"_No sorry, maybe tomorrow"_ She says with sarcasm.

"_So ladies I am going to make it easy for you and make you identical schedules. There will be a lot of biology, which you probably will enjoy."_

"_Can I ask who the biology teacher is?"_ I know that Mr. Hunt is suppose to be our class teacher, but maybe I'll get lucky and won't have to have him.

"_It's Owen Hunt"_ Bailey says.

Crap.

"_Is there any chance that I could change the teacher?"_ I say and I can see that Calliope looks at me with a confused expression.

Mrs. Bailey looks like she wants to throw me out.

"_Miss Robbins, is there any reason you don't want Mr. Hunt as a teacher?"_ Now she's angry again.

"_No it's fine."_ I say

"_Well off you go then"_ She gestures to the door. I start walking out the door with Calliope behind me, but then I hear Bailey.

"_Hey, wait a second"_ We both turn around _"Miss Torres I can see here that you missed class this morning"_ She says a bit angry.

"_Yeah I wasn't feeling very good"_ Calliope says, the question is will Bailey buy it.

"_Really? You look fine now to me. And skipping the first class of school usually gives detention and that wouldn't look good on your record"_ Oh come on why is she being a bitch about it. I have to say something since Calliope clearly has nothing to say.

"_Mrs. Bailey I can assure you she was sick this morning, I was even the one that combed the vomit out of her hair"_ Now she just looks disgusted.

"_Okay well I'll write that you were sick for real. I wonder how you managed to comb vomit out of her hair, but that's nasty so please spare me the details."_ Good she bought it.

Calliope doesn't really deserve me helping her out like this. However I don't know what I would do without her here at school. I don't even know how I could lie to Bailey; I mean she is kind of an authority figure. I can't help laughing at myself because of the whole "combing vomit" thing.

**Callie's POV**

I must say I was a bit shocked that Arizona lied to Bailey about me being sick this morning. When she said that she combed the vomit out of my hair I was thinking that we were screwed. Luckily Bailey bought it.

As we are walking down the hall to our dorm I don't know how to start a conversation with her. Somehow everything that felt so easy feels so strange now. Feeling like a complete idiot in this school uniform isn't helping either.

"_So you want to be a pediatric surgeon?"_ I ask her

"_Yes I do"_ With that a moment of silence follows before Arizona somehow feels guilty or something for being so short with me. _"And you want to be an orthopedic surgeon?" _She asks giving me a small smile, but enough for me to able to see her dimples.

"_Yeah"_ Why am I failing at this?

"_The perfect couple"_ She chuckles and I feel all warm and fussy inside. _"Minus the getting drunk and kissing a random guy at a bar part"_ She says with sarcasm dripping in her voice. She said she was willing to get past it, but bringing it up randomly doesn't mean that you get past it.

"_Ariz-"_ I don't have the chance to defend myself before she cuts me off.

"_No Callie, I'm sorry I shouldn't bring that up everyti-"_ She stops freezes in the middle of the sentence and her eyes are fixated at something. I try to see what she is looking at when a red-headed man comes up to us and then I realize that he was what made her freeze.

"_Hello Arizona"_ But Arizona doesn't say anything and there's a awkward moment. What has he done to her? Maybe that is the teacher who she was asking Bailey to replace. He looks at me.

"_And I am guessing that you are Miss Torres?"_ He says miss Torres to me, but he calls Arizona by her first name. Now I'm starting to get angry, the way Arizona is acting is everything but normal.

"_Yes I'm Callie and you are?"_ Maybe I am sounding a bit bitchy.

"_Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself I'm Owen Hunt…your biology teacher and your class teacher"_ He smiles and I don't get any weird vibes from him.

He looks at Arizona with genuine concern. She is still ignoring him, it's like he isn't there. Damn she is ignoring me too for that matter.

"_Arizona are you okay?"_ He reaches out to put his hand on her shoulder, but before he touches her she goes back one foot. She looks at him with a pair of darker blue eyes and with venom in her voice she says.

"_Don't you dare touch me, not after what you did"_ Okay now I am really starting to believe that he did something to her. Before I even get a chance to react she turns the corner and with that I turn to our teacher.

"_Mr Hunt, Owen, what the hell have you done to her?"_ I'm not yelling, since I don't want to make a scene, but it's loud enough to draw attention from bystanders.

"_Miss Torres this isn't the place-"_ I cut him off before he finishes.

"_See you call her Arizona, but me you call Miss Torres. I know yelling at you is pretty severe, this being a nice school and all, but if you don't tell me what you have done to my gi..um roommate I am going to hurt you so bad. I don't care that you are bigger than me, I will find a way!"_ Okay so I almost told him that she is my girlfriend, thank God he didn't notice.

"_Look Miss Torres, Callie" _He emphasizes my name. _"I know Arizona and for the record I have never done anything to her…not directly at least, and not any of those things you are probably assuming right now"_ He looks pretty sad himself.

"_If you haven't done anything to her then why is she acting like this? You don't act like that if everything is okay. And what did you mean by not directly?"_

"_It's not my place to tell you that, you should really speak to Arizona about that"_ He moves past me and goes to the separate direction of where Arizona went.

Great

Just great

Now what? I can't go to Arizona and ask her what he did. I am trying to figure out what it could be; he said that he didn't do anything directly to her. That means that he hasn't hurt her in a way, physically, thank God.

The only thing I can do is ask her, but she seems pretty angry at me so that could be a problem.

As I walk back to the dorm I try to figure out a way to talk to her about this, but it feels like it's leading nowhere.

**Arizona's POV**

"_Don't you dare touch me, not after what you did"_ I don't know when I was this angry the last time. Not even after the whole cheating thing with Calliope was I this mad.

This man almost destroyed my family after that day when he came home to us to tell us my brother died. A part of not only the family, but a part of my dad, mom, me and my sister died. I will never forget the look on my mom's face when Owen told us that Ted was gone.

[[Flashback - one year ago]]

I hear a knock on the door and I run down the stairs. I think its Joanne coming over for dinner with the family, we have been seeing each other for a few months now and she makes me truly happy.

However when I open the door I see two men in military clothes, I've been around the military long enough to know that when you have a loved one in a war and they knock on the door it's a bad sign. Both are tall and look good, in spite of being men. One of them is redheaded and the other one has brown hair. Major Hunt looks shaken up, with stitches clearly being done to his face. The other one looks like he's never seen a war

I can feel myself getting sick just by looking at them, it feels like an eternity but it's only been a few seconds before I manage to say something.

"_Yes can I help you?"_ I ask them

"_Yes is this the Robbins residence?"_ He asks me.

"_Yes it is, what can I do for you?"_

"_My name is Major Owen Hunt and this is Lieutenant Aaron Smith, are your parents' home?"_

"_Yeah they're in the TV-room, come in"._ They start walking in to the house and I try not to say anything, but it's hard. _"Is this about my brother Ted?"_ They both look at me and the Lieutenant answers me.

"_Maybe we should wait for your parents"_ At this moment I realized what had happened.

My baby sister is at a friend's house, my parents come in to the room and I can see my mom being on the verge of breaking down completely, but she was holding it in. It was like she was in denial, until Lieutenant Smith said the words.

"_We are here to tell you that Sergeant Ted Daniel Robbins died under combat one week ago. Your son and your brother was an incredibly brave young man and you should be proud of him. He served his country and died as a noble man"._ The lieutenant doesn't look sad; I mean he looks like he is feeling sorry for us. Major Hunt however looks incredibly sad and I can see that his eyes are full of tears.

My mom was a mess after they said it, I think she knew. My dad was comforting my mom, he was trying to stay strong, but he lost his only son. I on the other hand feel complete emptiness. I'm completely numb.

My dad turns to the men and asks.

"_When did Ted become a sergeant, he didn't even tell us about it?"_ I can see that my father wipes away his tears.

"_He got the rank after his death"_ The lieutenant simply says.

"_How did he die?"_ I ask. Everybody looks at me; my mom looks up from having had her head buried in my dads' chest.

"_Honey-"_ My mom starts, but I cut her off.

"_How…did my brother die?"_ I ask again looking straight into the blue eyes of Major Hunt.

"_Maybe we shouldn't do this now"_ The lieutenant says.

I keep my eyes at Major Hunt

"_I believe I asked Major Hunt a question. How did my brother die?"_ I turn to look at the lieutenant _"Or is he your little bitch that isn't allowed to speak without your permission?"_ I say with hate in my voice, I feel like taking a baseball bat and just hit someone like it is a pinata.

"_Arizona! That is enough"_ I hear my dad say, but for the first time in my life I ignore him. The authority issues are gone at this moment. Now it's just me and Major Hunt. Because I have a feeling, no scratch that I know, that he for some reason doesn't want me to know how my brother died. Ted died during combat, yes but I want to know how. I want to know if he died immediately or if he suffered.

"_I am going to ask you one more time. How...did…my…brother…die?_ Major Hunt looks me right in the eye and says.

"_I am so sorry"_ He looks defeated.

"_HOW!"_ I yell and now I can feel the tears starting to stream down my face. I am so angry right now, so I started to cry.

"_He died on my watch! Okay? He..he.."_ Major Hunt stops for a second and clenches his jaws he is trying to find the words to say, the lieutenant looks like he is about to say something but the major lifts his hand up to stop him. _"Ted wasn't supposed to be there..we were called to a location and Ted was suppose to stay back at the camp but he said he had a feeling that something was up. So he came along and I knew that it wasn't a safe road. It had a history of tragic incidents, when we came to the location there was a bomb on the side of the road. It blew up and…and they were all gone in a matter of seconds, but Ted..Ted was a fighter." _He stops to regain his composure.

"_Being a doctor I knew it was bad…really bad. I knew he had internal injuries and I couldn't do much in the desert. I was injured too so that made it harder to do something, a lot of the medical gear we had in the car were destroyed. I would lie if I said that he wasn't in pain, but there have been worse cases. Another friendly vehicle came and I had to go. There was no room left, I tried to get them to bring him along but there was no room and hostiles approached us. They saw that Ted was still alive hanging on by a thread and….they killed him"._ The last words were said so silently. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"_You're Arizona right?"_ He asks me and I simply nod. _"He wanted you to have his dog-tags. Here's a picture too"_ He pulls up a photo of me, my brother and my sister when we were really small. It has bloodstains over parts of it. He smiles at me. _"He always talked about his smart sister Arizona, every time he mentioned you his face lit up. When mail came, he was always the first one to see if he had any new mail"._

I still can't move my face. My brother is gone. For what? For a short-cut? He had a doctor with him when he died, but the doctor left him. He left a man behind. That is all I need to know.

My parents are being silent, there isn't really that much to say.

The lieutenant could feel the tension in the room. He looks over to my dad and says.

"_Tomorrow the airplane with your sons' coffin will be arriving at 1 pm at the base. After that the funeral will be at 3 pm"_ With that he gets up and hugs my mother. _"Again ma'am I am terribly sorry for your loss"_ He shakes hands with my father and they start to walk out.

My mom walks over to the major and hugs him. I don't know what she says, but I can't believe she hugged him. He gives me a nod, but I don't react, they start to walk out the door.

"_I don't want major Hunt at the funeral."_ I say and I can see the major turn to look at me.

"_Arizona!"_ My dad yells and he looks angry.

"_I don't want the man that is responsible for my brother's death at the funeral". _I say looking at my dad.

My dad is on his way to say something, but the major stops him.

"_She is right…I don't belong there"_ With that he walks away.

Two minutes after they left my sister Karen comes home. She was nothing like the rest of us. She was always a spoiled little brat, until that day. She could see the sadness in our eyes.

"_Geez guys, who died?"_ That was the last time I saw my perky 13 year-old sister being perky.

[[End of Flashback]]

**Callie's POV**

I walk into the room and I see Arizona is lying on the bed crying like never before. Not even after the nightmares did she cry like this. I'm not sure what to do, she was angry at me before and I just stand there. She turns and looks at me, her face is swollen from the crying, but still she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Seeing her like this makes me get tears in my eyes.

"_Arizona what happened? Please let me in."_ I sit down by her bedside

She wipes away a few tears.

"_I will I promise, but can you hold me for a while?"_ She says.

"_Of course"_ I lay down in the bed with her. I've never been this close to her. There is nothing sexy about this right now.

It's pure love.

**Am I forgiven? :) please review :)**


End file.
